Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba Characters Intro (On Hold)
by elizabeth.nuth.900
Summary: This is a Character Into introducing the voice actors, character and description about them that will be in Toshiki Kai And Maka Akaba. You'll have to read the story to find out if Maka and Toshiki will end up together. This is cross over between multiple anime.
1. Chapter 1

**English Dubbed, Japanese Voice Actors And Description Part 1:**

 **Emily Jenness (English Dubbed), Erica Schroeder (English Dubbed) And Mai Fuchigami (English Subbed): Maka Akaba - Maka Akaba (** **赤あか馬ば** **マカ** **Akaba Maka** **)** **She the younger sister of Ray Akaba and Gray Akaba. The youngest daughter Leo and Cyan Akaba. Maka Akaba has the same face and hairstyle as her older sister Ray Akaba but they have different hair and eye color than each other. Maka knows how to Fusion, Synchro, Xyz (ik-seez), Pendulum and Ritual Summon. Childhood friends of Kouji Ibuki, Ren Suzugamori, Tetsu Shinjou, Jun Mutsuki, Misaki Tokura, Rei Yukihira/Persona, Leon Souryu/Soryu, Sharlene Chen, Jillian Chen, Toshiki Kai, Taishi Miwa and Aichi Sendou. Niece of Kameron Obsidian, Astra Obsidian. The cousin of Shay Obsidian, Declan Akaba and Riley Akaba. Friends of Zarc Reon, Reka Nakamura, Reko Toshiro, Ren Senjo, Len Teno, Reku Yuna, Kyo Shimatari, Miawari Shimatari (Later On In The Story After Maka Akaba's Revived), Ruka Senri, Yuka Kyo, Shiki Reka, Tenko Rin, Rena Ren, Yuna Yuki, Mimi Shiki, Mia Nakatani,** **Shiki Tenko, Ichigo Shingo, Seto Kaiba, Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Bakura Ryou, Marik Ishtar, Ishizu Ishtar, Tristan Taylor, Duke Devlin. Maka Akaba was chosen by The Crimson Dragon to become a signer. Maka Akaba can see, hear and talk to her Duel Monsters Spirits. Maka Akaba went to the Duel Monsters Spirit World when she was only four years old. Maka Akaba is in love with Toshiki Kai since they were kids. Maka Akaba is the leader of** **The** **Resistance. She is also the original incarnation of Zuzu Boyle (Standard Dimension), Celina (Fusion Dimension), Rin (Synchro Dimension), and Lulu Obsidian (Xyz Dimension). She was Leo Akaba's daughter and a professional Duelist in the Original Dimension. In her father's place, Maka confronted Zarc, which resulted in her soul being split into four and reincarnated into four different lives. This initiated the Revival Zero project with her resurrection being its main focus. She, along with Zarc, is one of the true co-creators of Pendulum Summoning.**

 **Emily Jenness (English Dubbed) and Mai Fuchigami (English Subbed): Ray Akaba/** **Akaba Rei** **-** **Ray Akaba (赤あか馬ば レイ Akaba Rei).** **She is the older sister of Gray Akaba and Maka Akaba. She is also the eldest daughter of Leo and Cyan Akaba. Just like her younger sister Maka Akaba, Ray Akaba can hear, see and talk to her duel monster spirits. Ray Akaba cares about her family and friends just like her younger sister Maka Akaba. She taught Maka Akaba how to play duel monsters when she was 4 years old.**

 **Newton Pittman (English Dubbed), Ryan Reynolds (Child English Dubbed), Yuichi Nakamura (English Subbed) And Eri Kitamura (Child English Subbed): Gray Akaba - Gray Akaba (** **赤あか馬ば グレイ). He is Maka Akaba's older brother and the younger brother of Ray Akaba. He is also the eldest son of Leo Akaba and Cyan Akaba. He likes teasing both his older sister and younger sister because they both can see, hear and talk to their duel monsters spirits. He can see, hear and talk to his duel monsters spirit just like both Ray Akaba and Maka Akaba but he won't** **admit it that he can see them like his oder sister Ray Akaba and his younger sister Maka Akaba.**

 **Rebecca Soler (English Dubbed) And Satsuki Yukino (English Subbed): Cyan Shinju/Cyan Akaba/Shian Shinju -** **Cyan Shinju (赤あか馬ば シアン) or (しんじゅ しあん), known as Shinju Shian in the Japanese version, She is known widely under the alias Unicorn Rider, known as White Unicorn Rider in the Japanese version.** **Cyan Akaba is the mother of Ray Akaba, Gray Akaba and Maka Akaba. She's Shay Obsidian's aunt and the wife of Leo Akaba. She's friends with Kameron Obsidian, Astra Obsidian, Yusho Sakaki, Yoko Sakaki and Skip Boyle.**

 **Billy Bob Thompson (English Dubbed) And Daisuke Namikawa (English Subbed): Leo Akaba -** **Leo Akaba** **(赤あか馬ば 零れ王お Akaba Reo) or** **Professor (プロフェッサー Purofessā).** **He is the father of Ray Akaba, Gray Akaba and Maka Akaba. He is also the husband of Cyan Akaba. He cares about his family and friends. He's the uncle of Shay Obsidian. He's friends with Kameron Obsidian and Astra Obsidian. Leo Akaba would do anything to bring Maka Akaba back by reviving her back into one again.**

 **Matt Shipman (English Dubbed) And** **Yamato Kinjo (English Subbed): Shay Obsidian/Shun Kurosaki - Shay Obsidian is the younger cousin of Ray Akaba, Gray Akaba and Maka Akaba. Shay Obsidian is very close to his cousin Maka Akaba. Shay Obsidian forgotten Maka Akaba after she split the original dimension into four separate dimensions. Shay Obsidian would try his hardest to remember his cousin Maka Akaba.**

 **Michael Liscio Jr. (English Dubbed) And** **Kensho Ono (English Subbed): Zarc/Zarc Reon - Zarc is a character and the central antagonist of the _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_ anime. He is the original incarnation of Yuya Sakaki (Standard/Pendulum Dimension), Yuto (Xyz Dimension), Yugo (Synchro Dimension) and Yuri(Fusion Dimension). Originally a pro Duelist with benevolent intentions, Zarc was rendered psychotic because of the dragons' belligerence, the pressure of his audience's selfishness and greed for brutal exciting duels, his obsession with becoming the strongest duelist and the foreboding thought of eventually being defeated, which caused his decision to devastate the civilization of the Original Dimension and mutate into a spiteful draconic being known as Supreme King Z-ARC. During a confrontation against Maka Akaba, Zarc's soul was split into four and reincarnated into four different persons. He is the original holder of the Four Dimension Dragons and along with Ray, one of the true co-creators of Pendulum Summoning. Zarc shares mixed traits of his four dimensional soul fragments. Zarc has silver hair with light green highlights, having striking similarities in hair design to the dual-hair color of all of his dimensional soul fragments and Yuri's side-parted hair, and yellow eyes. His face bears a striking resemblance to Yuya and his counterparts, albeit a bit older looking. He wears a blue and white jacket with orange borders, like Yugo's Turbo Suit, and a black undershirt. He is shown to wear thick red-brownish gloves, black pants with brown chaps, faded gold knee pads, dark-blue suspenders with faded gold buckles hanging from a red-brownish belt with two large holsters, like Yuto's belt, a large faded gold buckle, and brown shoes with dark-blue outlines and straps. Zarc's initial personality is a lot like Yuya, a benevolent and passionate Dueltainer with a love for entertaining Duels who desired to make others smile, human and monster alike. However, the spectators' selfish constant demands for more brutal and exciting Duels pushed Zarc over the edge as he tried to meet their expectations. In time, he became apathetic for his opponents' well-being, willing to ruthlessly injure them rather than make an amicable connection with both them and the audience. He showed extreme aggression and rage like Yuto, a desire to be on top like Yugo and a sadistic streak like 's most defining trait following this transition is his intense desire to become the strongest which drove him insane alongside his dragons' grudge against the humans. In his own twisted view, Zarc sees people's expectations for him to keep winning as the overall motivation of absorbing his dragons, attempts to destroy everyone, and his later revival. After reviving, Zarc shows excessive pride and boastfulness, believing that he is the ultimate existence that should govern over everything. During his Duel with Aster Phoenix and Sora Perse, he calmly informs them that Yuya is gone and is unfazed by their continued attempts to reach Yuya. As noted by Sylvio Sawatari and Crow Hogan, Zarc hates to lose and is even afraid of losing. When Crow pointed this out, Zarc was irritated, asserting that he never loses. Additionally, when Sylvio mocked Zarc for playing so defensively and remarked that Yuya would have been more bold, Zarc was visibly shaken. As Yuya began to understand who Zarc truly was during his Duel with Declan Akaba, he sensed a profound sadness from Zarc's soul within Riley Akaba. In the English Dub, his personality is partially rewritten; Zarc's desire for power is changed to desire for a challenging battle and fight against strong opponents. When no one answered Zarc's call for challenge at the height of his fame, Zarc went mad and decided to "challenge the whole world" with his destructive power as the Supreme King. It is shown that he still possesses some compassion when he warned Ray about the price she must pay for using the Natural Energy Cards, due to their power beyond her comprehension, as well as not being entirely willing to harm Declan in order to win his duel against Leo. It is also implied that when Zarc gained control over Yuya during his duel with Leo, Zuzu's words about "this isn't how (Yuya) Duels" (which, ironically enough, is applicable to him as well) to touch his heart and he temporary ceased his anger. It's also implied through Yuri that Zarc doesn't believe in love and kindness, something he never received from his fans during his glory days, only desires for brutality and bloodshed. Zarc considers his monsters' powerful effects as the fruit of his hardworking to take the duel to the next level per his fans' demand. Additionally, because what happened back in the Original Dimension, Zarc came to believe that nothing in the duel matters apart from victory. Zarc has the unique ability to hear the voices of Duel Monsters and entered an awakened state when he fused with his dragons. After his soul was divided, Zarc's influence allowed him to possess his reincarnations by forcing them into an awakened state to compel them to merge with one another and facilitate his rebirth. Zarc was a resident of the Original Dimension. He was a Duelist who claimed to be able to hear the voices of Duel Monsters and connect his heart with them. Due to this, he was very skilled in Dueling and quickly gained the advantage on the field, soon becoming an undefeated Duel champion and widely known as a superstar in the newly conceived ARC System. But then one day, Zarc once accidentally severely injured one of his opponents, and was horrified by his actions. Despite this, the audience kept cheering for him, and Zarc began to change, giving in to the audience's greater selfish demand for more brutal and exciting Duels. Zarc's Dueling became more brutal; at first, he simply wanted to answer his fans' expectations, however as he continued to Duel more and more ruthlessly, Zarc himself became obsessed with becoming the strongest. As Zarc destroyed the city, he was confronted by Maka Akaba, who used four cards to defeat him, which angered him and he vowed to become one again before his dragons separated from him (In the English Dub, Zarc instead warned Ray of the price and consequence she must pay for using the power beyond her control, showing that he still possesses some compassion). The result of their battle divided the Original Dimension into Four Dimensions while Zarc's soul split into four, reviving in each of the dimensions as Yuya Sakaki (Standard), Yuto (Xyz), Yugo (Synchro), and Yuri (Fusion). Yuri is the only one of his reincarnations to reawaken his psychosis, being a sadistic and ruthless Duelist. On the other hand, Yuya embodied Zarc's once pure desire to bring people joy through Dueltainment. With the exception of Yuri, Zarc's reincarnations grew close to Maka's reincarnations Zuzu Boyle, Lulu Obsidian and Rin to the point of romantic interest. At the moment of his division, Zarc's desire to become one again reacted to Maka's will to keep Zarc divided, which resulted in the creation of Pendulum Summoning. Zarc came to mistakenly believe that Pendulum Summoning had been created as a tool for his revenge against Maka. ****Zarc Reon, is Maka Akaba's best friend from Elementary School.**

 **Emily Jenness (English Dubbed) And Yuna Inamura (English Subbed): Zuzu Boyle/Yuzu Hiragi - Zuzu Boyle, known as Yuzu Hiiragi in the Japanese version, is one of the main characters and a childhood friend of Yuya Sakaki in the _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_ anime. She gives powerful pep talks. Her father owns You Show Duel School, the Duel school that she and Yuya attend, where they spend their time honing their Dueling skills. She functions as the straight man in comedy acts with Yuya. Like Yuya, Zuzu has dimensional counterparts: Celina(Fusion Dimension), Rin (Synchro Dimension), and Lulu Obsidian (Xyz Dimension). She is also one of Maka Akaba's reincarnations, and later comes to assume Maka's identity after merging with all of her counterparts. she wears tied up in pigtails, clipped down by blue, spherical hair clips. Her hair also features two lighter pink bangs that fall to the side of her face. Zuzu's outfit consists of a sleeveless light-blue and white shirt with a green musical note on the right collar, along with a red tie, which she wears with a dark red skirt, dark stockings, and pink sneakers. Her skirt was lengthened in the dub to cover the bare skin showing on her legs but starting from the Arc League Championship Arc, her stockings are lengthened instead. She notably is not shown wearing the school jacket from Paradise Prep School that other female students wear. She also wears a bracelet with strange abilities. These powers seem to be connected to Yuya and his counterparts, activating whenever Zuzu, Yuya and any of his counterparts are in close proximity. Zuzu later switches clothes with Celina, but she retains her bracelet, her spherical hair clips and her Duel Disk. Later, she starts wearing some of Rin's clothes while staying at Yugo's orphanage in the Synchro Dimension: the first outfit was a pink top and yellow shorts. During the Friendship Cup, Zuzu wears one of Rin's Turbo Dueling outfits; a predominantly white one-piece short-sleeved jacket-miniskirt combination with light pink shoulder pads and hot pink markings, in addition to back pockets; long white gloves with light pink elbow pads that extend over her elbows, hot pink pants, and white knee-length form-fitting boots with light pink kneepads. While in the Underground Labor Factory, Zuzu wore one of the factory's uniforms: a dark red full body suit with a hood and brown shoes without arriving at the Fusion Dimension's You Show Duel School, Zuzu receives a change of clothes that once belonged to Alexis when she enrolled in Duel Academy: a sleeveless white shirt with a pink pad over her chest and shoulders, a pink skirt and a white belt similar to Tori Meadows', except with a different color scheme. She also wears white boots. As a little girl, Zuzu wore a pinkish dress with her bracelet hanging around her neck as a necklace and had two blue flower hair clips tied to her pigtails before she used the spherical ones. Zuzu has a kind, strong-willed personality coupled with an extremely short temper, the latter often resulting in her actions causing huge consequences. An example of this would be when she smashed her fists down on the Solid Vision technology computer at You Show Duel School out of annoyance at how Yuya was Dueling, which ended up destroying the machine. Zuzu also has a tendency to hit people on the head with a paper fan, primarily Yuya and her own father, whenever they do something foolish.**

 **Emily Jenness (English Dubbed) And Yuna Inamura (English Subbed): Celina/Serena - Celina, spelled Serena in the Japanese version, is a character in the _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_ anime. She is a reincarnation of Maka Akaba, as well as a dimensional counterpart of Zuzu Boyle (Standard Dimension), Rin (Synchro Dimension) and Lulu Obsidian(Xyz Dimension). She is also from Duel Academy in the Fusion Dimension, but despite her origins she was still chosen as one of the Lancers. According to Leo Akaba, Celina is crucial to his plans. Celina initially expressed a desire to prove herself to the Professor, but had a change of heart when Zuzu told her about Duel Academy's true motives. Celina was recruited into the Lancers, despite not actually taking part in the Battle Royal. After an adventure with them in the Synchro Dimension, she was recaptured by Barrett and sent back to Duel Academy, and placed under Celina reunited with some of her teammates in the Fusion Dimension, she betrayed them shortly afterward by capturing Zuzu for Duel Academy, due to being under the mind control of The Doktor, later being freed after he was sealed into a card by Leo consequence of Leo's action, Celina's physical body perished when she rejoined to form Maka Akaba. However, her spirit ultimately survives and lives on in Zuzu Boyle. Celina has indigo hair tied into a ponytail with a large yellow ribbon, and green eyes. Her face is the same as Zuzu's. Her hair also features two light blue bangs that fall to either side of her face, similar to Zuzu. The colors themselves appear to be in reference to "Polymerization". The first outfit she wears consists of the Fusion Dimension's version of the Slifer Red jacket, with a yellow stripe and a green-and-yellow star emblem on each sleeve, which is worn over a black shirt with a purple-brown collar. She also wears a red skirt held up by a brown belt with a silver buckle and ring connecting to two straps going over her torso while her thighs are covered by biker shorts and she wears all brown boots. In addition, like her counterparts, she wears a mysterious bracelet. She later switches clothes with Zuzu, but she retains her bracelet, hair ribbon, and Duel Disk. During the second season, Celina changes clothes again and returns Zuzu's clothes to Yuya, this time wearing a more casual outfit resembling her Academy uniform, composed of a simple red jacket, a broad grey skirt, a black vest that is half unzipped over a white shirt and large black and red boots. She also wears a Turbo Dueling outfit during the Friendship Cup, a form-fitting maroon jumpsuit with white, and light red markings and purple joint-pads, in addition to purple gloves and a purple helmet with a blue visor. In her youth, Celina wore a magenta short-sleeved shirt with purple lining and pointed shoulders over a peach shirt with three yellow stars in the middle and a white collar, magenta and white shorts also with purple lining with black shorts underneath and white boots with peach soles, magenta toes and yellow stars on the toes.**

 **Emily Jenness (English Dubbed) And Sarah Emi Bridcutt (English Subbed): Rin - Rin is a character in the _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_ anime. She is a reincarnation of Maka Akaba, as well as a dimensional counterpart of Zuzu Boyle (Standard Dimension), Celina (Fusion Dimension) and Lulu Obsidian(Xyz Dimension). She is also Yugo's childhood is a Turbo Duelist who resides as a Common in New Domino City in the Synchro Dimension. Rin and Yugo planned to enter the Friendship Cup, but she was abducted by Yuri before the tournament. According to Leo Akaba, Rin is crucial to his plans. As consequence of Leo's action, Rin's physical body perished when she rejoined to form Ray Akaba. However, her spirit ultimately survives and lives on in Zuzu Boyle. Rin is the only one of Zuzu's dimensional counterparts whose hair is not colored in a shade of purple. She has shoulder-length aqua-green colored hair in a style vaguely similar to Yuri's with a lock of hair sticking up over the head like Yuya's. Rin's hair also has two light green sidetails in a similar style to her counterparts, and she also has orange eyes. She is fair skinned. Her jewelry consists of a pair of blue studded earrings and a black choker with a blue jewel. Rin's outfit consists of a blue and white jacket with pink pads on the shoulders and elbows, pink shorts, and white and pink boots that reach up to her thighs with pink kneepads. Like her counterparts, she also wears a bracelet. During some flashbacks, Rin is seen wearing nightwear that her counterpart Zuzu Boyle later wears; a pale pink singlet and yellow shorts, while she is also seen wearing the Turbo Dueling outfit that Zuzu borrowed during a fantasy of Yugo's; a predominantly white one-piece short-sleeved jacket-miniskirt combination with light pink shoulder pads and hot pink markings, in addition to back pockets; long white gloves with light pink elbow pads that extend over her elbows, hot pink pants, and white knee-length form-fitting boots with light pink kneepads. She wore a red mechanic jumpsuit while building the Duel Runner. Rin is a headstrong girl, similar to Zuzu, involved in Turbo Dueling and riding on her monsters during those Duels. According to Yugo, Rin is ruthless when she Duels, being capable of cornering him in one of their Duels. She has a slight tsundere nature akin to Zuzu and Celina, as she kicked Yugo in the stomach after he reached her in the tower, despite the fact that he came to rescue her and they were reuniting after quite a time apart from each she was under the control of a Parasite Monster, Rin is dark and vicious. She gives little relevance to anything that was precious to her and Yugo and belittles them both as insignificant and goes as far as ridicule them as "stupid things". She also cruelly assaults Yugo with little restraint and even shows glee while doing so. She goes as far as pushing Yugo out of a window and shows little to no care for destroying the Duel Runner they built together. Under this state she is completely loyal to the Professor and has little care for anything else.**

 **Emily Jenness (English Dubbed) And** **Rin Aizawa (English Subbed): Lulu Obsidian/Ruri Kurosaki -** **Lulu Obsidian, known as Ruri Kurosaki in the Japanese version, is a character in the _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_ anime. She is a reincarnation of Maka Akaba, as well as a dimensional counterpart of Zuzu Boyle(Standard Dimension), Celina (Fusion Dimension) and Rin(Synchro Dimension). Lulu is from Heartland City in the Xyz Dimension along with her older brother Shay Obsidian and her close friend Yuto. After the invasion by Duel Academy, she and other survivors formed the Resistance in retaliation before she was captured by Yuri. Despite being the first of Zuzu's counterparts to be mentioned, Lulu appears on-screen after Celina and even Rin. According to Leo Akaba, Lulu is crucial to his plans. As consequence of Leo's action, Lulu's physical body perished when she rejoined to form Maka Akaba. However, her spirit ultimately survives and lives on in Zuzu Boyle. Lulu's face resembles those of her counterparts. She has pink eyes, long dark purple hair which extends past her lower back even when tied up in a bow-shaped style and has shorter, lilac side tails. She secures her hair with a wing-shaped barrette and, after the invasion, dons large, feather earrings. Lulu is the only one of her counterparts with longer hair and side tails. Like her counterparts, she also wears a bracelet. Before the invasion of the Xyz Dimension, Lulu dressed simply in a yellow and white, knee-length dress with white shoes. After the establishment of the Resistance, however, she wears more practical clothing; a cream vest with an under dress that splits into three, worn out pants, brown boots, two brown belts, and a red sash that evokes Yuto and Shay's scarves on her right hip. Lulu has a very feminine and graceful mannerism, being polite and gentle towards others. This is in contrast to her counterparts, who all display _tsundere_ or rude behaviors. In contrast to Rin, for example, who violently attacks Yugo after he saved her, Lulu simply smiles and thanks Kite for helping her. Similar to Zuzu who has feelings for Yuya, Lulu has feelings for Yuto, to which he returns. According to Yuto, Lulu is kind and loyal to her friends, fighting for the sake of their homeland together with their Resistance comrades. Yuto commented that Zuzu's desire to protect her friends is similar to Lulu's. Due to the invasion of Duel Academy, Yuto stated that Lulu would never learn the Fusion Summon with a smile, suggesting that like Yuto and Shay, Lulu developed resentment for Fusion Summoning. She is also shown to be brave and confident, challenging Yuri to a Duel when she was cornered by him. Like Yuya Sakaki, Yusho Sakaki and Yuto, she believes that Dueling is not a tool for conflicts but instead for the sake of making people happy and smile; Lulu learned this belief from Saya Sasayama, who herself learned it from Yusho Sakaki himself. However, despite the hatred of Fusion Dimension she might have developed, Lulu pays little to no attention to her Duel Academy's Duel Disk. When under the influence of a Parasite Monster, Lulu's personality becomes ruthless, harsh and sadistic. It extends to the point where she enjoys inflicting pain to others as shown where she laughs in pleasure in her duels with Shay and Yuya/Yuto.**

 **Michael Liscio Jr. (English Dubbed), Kensho Ono (English Subbed) And Arisa Shida (English Subbed): Yuya Sakaki -** i **s the protagonist of _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_. He is a born-entertainer who attends the You Show Duel School to advance his Dueling expertise and become a "Dueltainer", a specific type of professional Duelist similar to his father. He is the pioneer of Pendulum Summoning. After winning the Friendship Cup, Yuya became the new Duel King of New Domino City. He is one of the Lancers. Yuya has dimensional counterparts: Yuri (Fusion Dimension), Yugo (Synchro Dimension), and Yuto (Xyz Dimension). He is also one of Zarc's reincarnations, and later comes to assume Zarc's identity after merging with all of his counterparts. Yuya is a young teenage boy with crimson eyes, and dual-colored green and crimson hair of average length sticking out in downwards pointing spikes all around his head in a similar manner to Jaden Yuki, with the exception of one short upwards pointing spike of green hair. He wears his good-luck charm pendant on a simple string around his neck, and a buckled choker, and a pair of golden goggles with orange lenses on his forehead, with a blue star obscuring the right lens. Yuya wears a simple orange t-shirt with a thick, silver-buckled brown belt over it, green pants with what appear to be "Deck pockets" on each leg, and magenta shoes, as well as crimson wristbands. He also wears his gold and red lined white school jacket over his shoulders like a cape, in a similar manner to Yami Yugi. After leaving the Xyz Dimension, he wears the Rollerboots that Allen Kozuki gave him. While Awakened, Yuya's eyes begin to glow a luminous red, while his hair becomes frizzled and sticks up on end. When the darkness inside Yuya takes over Awakened Yuya, he continuously emits a dark aura from his body.[13] Yuya is rendered in 3D when he is riding "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", any of its evolved forms, or his Duel Runner. His hair and attire's color scheme is based on the Summoning method that he specializes in, in this case Pendulum Summoning; half green and half orange/red. During Turbo Duels, Yuya wears a Turbo Dueling suit that bears resemblance in form to Yusei Fudo's. He wears a predominantly red jumpsuit with a secondary white trim and orange markings, and with padded knees. The chest of his jumpsuit is grey. Yuya wears a jacket with the same color scheme as his jumpsuit that flares out above the hips, and black-backed white gloves. His helmet is visorless; Yuya's own goggles serve as a substitute. Later, after absorbing Yuri and being consumed by Zarc, Yuya transforms into a monstrous form resembling a mixture between an human, a dragon, and a demon. His body turns grey and becomes bulkier with number of spikes protruding from his shoulders, arms, and ankles while his eyes turn bright yellow. His face become veiny and his ears are replaced by wing-like appendages. In this form, he no longer wears a shirt or Rollerboots and has a large pair of black demonic wings on his back. A fun-loving and energetic boy, Yuya is very theatrical and loves to entertain people, traits he seems to inherited from his father (adoptive actually), Yusho Sakaki. He idolized and loved his father very much and wishes to become an entertainer like him one day. After his father disappeared during an important match, Yuya was left heartbroken and traumatized by the event because his beloved father was labeled as a "coward". As Yoko Sakaki had stated, Yuya acts like a fool merely to beat people for insulting him about his father disappearing. Yuya even joked about his father when Gong brought up the fact that he should act more serious about his Duels like his , after his Duel with the Sledgehammer, during which he reportedly "reinvented" himself, Yuya displays a more serious demeanor, saving his theatrical persona for his finishing combos. Due to Yuya's initial buffoonery, his friends and other people are often baffled by Yuya's behavior and believes he doesn't take things seriously. Because his father was so famous, his friends and other people seems to have high expectations of Yuya to live up to his father's reputation while simultaneously quick to bring up Yusho's "cowardice" or scold him for his clownish actions. During his Duel with the Sledgehammer, Yuya proved to be quite clever and skilled in Action Duels, having learned everything from his father. Similar to Yugi Muto, Yuya has a good deal of less self-confidence than the protagonists in the previous series. As such, when he finds himself cornered (for example when "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" was destroyed in his Duel against Sora Perse), or something happens that breaks his confidence (like when Declan and Sylvio used Pendulum Summoning), he tends to pull his goggles down so nobody can see his eyes. At times like these, he ends up recalling lessons from his father, or relies on support from his friends or his mother to regain his confidence and continue the Duel.**

 **Michael Liscio Jr. (English Dubbed) And** **Manpei Takagi (English Subbed): Yuto/Ute - Yuto, spelled Ute in the Japanese version, is one of the characters in the _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_ anime. He is the Xyz Dimension counterpart of Yuya Sakaki(Standard Dimension), Yuri (Fusion Dimension) and Yugo(Synchro Dimension), and one of Zarc's reincarnations. His name was first mentioned on-screen in episode 21; before that, his name was displayed as Unknown on-screen and he was called the Dark Duelist in promotional materials and the Dark Masked Duelist by characters in the series. He is a Duelist of the Resistance, despite his peaceful and harmless nature. After he lost to Yugo in a Duel, Yuto was absorbed into Yuya - still having strange reactions whenever prompted by an external stimulus. One such reaction eventually allowed him and Yuya to communicate mentally. Yuto strongly resembles Yuya Sakaki; people often confuse him with Yuya, and the first time Zuzu Boyle saw him, she thought he was Yuya in a costume. Yuto and Yuya have nearly identical faces,[10] except for their eye colors. His hair is close to a palette swap of Yuya's, black in the back with light purple in the front. Unlike Yuya, whose hair lies flat, Yuto's sweeps upward and to the right side of his head. He wears a punk-style outfit, with a dull green formal shirt and dark blue tie, as well as a black cape-like garment with ripped sleeves and edges plus dark blue pants and black boot-like shoes. Save his cape, this outfit resembles the male Heartland Academy outfit, but is darker in color. Like Yuya, Yuto also wears a choker and wristbands, although his bands are a matching set—black with silver studs—and bear resemblance to those worn by Yugi Muto during Battle City. Yuto also shares Yuya's penchant for goggles, though his are of a sharper make and a more military style. Like Yusei, Yuto wears a belt with two Deck holsters on each side. He also sports a mask he uses to conceal his face, a red scarf tied around his upper right arm that is partially hidden by his sleeve, and can sometimes be seen with a larger red scarf around his neck. He abandons the goggles entirely after they are damaged in his Duel with Sylvio Sawatari, and later gets rid of his mask as his time at the Spade Branch of Heartland Duel School Yuto wore tidier and more casual clothes; a black shirt under a black and cream-colored jacket, and a necklace. Yuto and his dimensional counterparts' attire and hair are all based on the color of the cards that their dimensions are based on. As such, Yuto wears dark clothing to reflect the color of Xyz Monsters, while his hair is both black and purple, the latter color likely a reference to the color of DARK Xyz Monsters' Overlay Units. Yuto and Yuya are similar in that both care about their friends and do not want to hurt anyone; this is shown by his reluctance to let Zuzu be involved in his fight. Through Lulu, Yuto developed the same views on Dueling as Yuya, namely that it should bring smiles to people's faces. However, Yuto is cold, serious, stoic, calm and collected, more so than any of his dimensional counterparts. Similar to Yugo, who has feelings for Rin, he also has feelings for Lulu, which she returns. However he is more subtle about it, simply blushing around a Duelist, Yuto is battle-hardened, telling Sylvio that he doesn't feel the sharpness of a sword nor the power of a bullet from his Dueling. He has a strong desire to not hurt anyone, thus he even shows mercy against enemies who are at a disadvantage, such as when he offered a recuperating Sora the chance to surrender during their match after holding back against him on purpose despite knowing that he belongs to Duel Academy. After regaining consciousness when Yuya was warped to the Xyz Dimension and realizing what Duel Academy did to his homeland while he was away, however, he claimed Dueling to create smiles is an ideal that cannot be realized without destroying Duel Academy, taking over Yuya to brutally attack Aster Phoenix, albeit unsuccessfully. Yuya's Duel against the Tyler Sisters and his second Duel against Aster Phoenix, in addition to their fear of the darkness that possessed them in their anger, managed to calm Yuto down and he began to believe in forgiving the actions of Duel his comrade Shay Obsidian, he is not reckless or impatient in his mission. Instead of simply attacking anyone he assumes to be an enemy, he would first interrogate them to get a clear idea of the situation, then leave them alone should they not be a real threat. He also tries to get as few people involved as possible. He was also quick to deduce that most of LID in the Standard Dimension is unaware of the war between Duel Academy and the Resistance.**

 **Michael Liscio Jr. (English Dubbed),** **Shinpei Takagi (English Subbed) And** **Arisa Shida (English Subbed): Yugo/Hyugo/Hugo - Yugo, spelled Hugo in the Japanese version, is a character in the _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_ anime. He is the Synchro Dimension counterpart of Yuya Sakaki (Standard Dimension), Yuri (Fusion Dimension) and Yuto (Xyz Dimension), and one of Zarc's reincarnations. Yugo is a Turbo Duelist and was mistakenly notorious among members of the Resistance as a "Fusion follower" ("minion" in the Japanese version) mostly due to his name sounding similar to the Japanese word for "Fusion". Yugo is persistently in pursuit of Yuri, however, due to confusions of their similar faces and misunderstandings, he initially chased after Yuto in search of Rin, only to be informed of his mistake by Zuzu Boyle. Yugo has the same face as his dimensional counterparts. Just like the three of them, his hair is dual-colored, with yellow bangs swept to the right and blue in the back. He has greenish-blue eyes. He wears a white jacket with red borders and yellow stripes on the sleeves, along with a white jumpsuit that has red, blue, and yellow stripes that meet in the center in a chevron pattern, white gloves, shoulder, elbow and knee pads, and white, red, and gray boots. He also wears a white helmet, which is discarded when its visor breaks during his Duel against , and his dimensional counterparts' attire are all based on the color of the cards that their dimensions are based on. As such, Yugo wears white like the color of Synchro Monsters. Unlike his counterparts however, the color of his hair does not correlate with his dimension, being blue and blonde rather than white. Yugo is very impulsive and short-tempered, especially when his name is pronounced incorrectly. Because of this, Yugo frequently got into many fights against others, including Yuto, who incorrectly stated he was a pawn of Fusion, and the Bandit Warrior Academy Duelists who mistook him for Yuya Sakaki. However, he recognizes that his short-temper can go too far, and apologized to Zuzu when it made her upset. Once he has set his mind on something, he becomes quite unaware of his surroundings, not noticing Yuya despite the latter talking throughout his Duel with Yuto, though he was able to recall him later after stopping and thinking about the event. This extends to his Dueling to the point that it can affect his performance, though as Yugo himself has noted when he is able to Duel seriously he does so with great skill. Yugo believes that a by-the-books strategy is the wrong way to go while Dueling and that the flow of a Duel can change any minute, to the point where he is willing to trust in and believe in luck if he needs harbors feelings for his childhood friend, Rin, getting embarrassed and blushed when Zuzu thought Rin was his girlfriend. In the dub, he sometimes refers to Rin as 'RinRin'. He occasionally continues to mistake Zuzu for Rin, such as when he signed her up for the Friendship Cup, and when he saw Zuzu wearing Rin's clothes. This confusion extends to another of Rin's counterparts, his short temper and rudeness, Yugo is a kind person at heart, especially towards Rin and Dueling, he shows a tendency to remain on his Duel Runner even if the Duel is not a Turbo Duel.**

 **Michael Liscio Jr. (English Dubbed) And** **Kensho Ono (English Subbed): Yuri/Joeri - Yuri, spelled Joeri in the Japanese version, is a character and one of the primary antagonists in the _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_ anime, and is a member of Duel Academy. He is the Fusion Dimension counterpart of Yuya Sakaki (Standard Dimension), Yugo (Synchro Dimension) and Yuto (Xyz Dimension), and one of Zarc's is one of Duel Academy's ace Duelists, the most loyal to the Professor, and the person responsible for kidnapping Rin and Lulu Obsidian. Yuri is the only incarnation of Zarc that retains his sadistic tendencies and lust for power even when not Awakened, something that horrifies even Leo Akaba. Yuri's face resembles that of his counterparts. He has very short, thick, pink eyebrows and purple eyes. Like his counterparts, his hair is two-toned, in his case being uniformly violet with pink underneath - his fringes extending to frame his face, with two pointing outfit appears to be an officer's uniform of sorts, consisting of a purple and light blue waistcoat, pink cravat, a two-part cape of red and purple that resembles Yuya Sakaki's coat, a purple abbreviated coat with thick cuffs and gold shoulder bands with an amber-colored setting, fastened at the collar bone, and light blue pants tucked into silver-tinted leather boots. When he kidnapped Lulu and Rin, Yuri wore a brown hooded cloak that obscured his and his dimensional counterparts' attire and hair are all based on the color of the cards that their dimensions are based on. As such, Yuri wears purple like the color of Fusion Monsters, and the top layer of his hair is purple. Yuri's design also seems to take cues from those of his dimensional counterparts; wearing a cape resembling Yuya's coat, a long coat that evokes Yuto's torn one, and a short jacket similar in form to Yugo's. As a child, Yuri wore purple-colored long-sleeved shirt with a pocket on the left side of the chest, orange-colored buttons and black-colored collar, white pants and brown shoes.**

 **Tom Wayland (English Dubbed), Billy Bob Thompson (English Dubbed) And Mitsutaka Itakura (English Subbed): Skip Boyle/Syuzo Hiragi - He is Ray Akaba, Gray Akaba and Maka Akaba's uncle. He also raised Maka when she was split into the Standard Dimension and Reincarnated into Zuzu Boyle. He made a promise to his niece Maka Akaba to raise her if she were ever reincarnated into the Standard Dimension as Zuzu Boyle.**

 **Michael Liscio Jr. (English Dubbed) And** **Hiroki Touchi (English Subbed):** **Yusho Sakaki/Yusyo Sakaki - Yusho Sakaki, spelled Yusyo Sakaki in the Japanese version, is a character in the _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_ anime. He is Yuya's father, Yoko Sakaki's husband, a Dueltainer and the founder of two You Show Duel School branches. He was also the pioneer of Action Duels and the ARC System. Three years before the start of the series, Yusho left the Standard Dimensionto attempt to stop the Arc Project the day he was supposed to Duel the Sledgehammer. Yusho has black hair with inky-green shading and a purple top hat with green goggles on the bottom side. Yusho is fair skinned and has golden eyes, and a slight mustache and goatee; he was clean shaven when he met Yoko. He wears a performer's outfit; a red jacket with a purple lining and red pants over an orange waistcoat with a blue collar and lined with yellow. He wears a kerchief around his neck and a purple top hat goggles attached to it. He carries a red staff topped with a blue orb that he currently uses to assist him in walking; his leg was injured during a Duel with Aster Phoenix. His name may come from **優ゆう勝しょう **( _Yūshō_ ), a term meaning "overall victory, championship", reflecting the fact that he was once the Duel Champion. n their youth, Yusho rescued Yoko Sakaki and one of her gang members from a rival gang. He played "Smile World" to get the rival gang to back down. Yoko was grateful for what Yusho did and developed feelings for him. Eventually, the two of them got married and had a son (adopted actually), Yuya day, Yusho met Leo Akaba and saw the Solid Vision give "Thunder Kid" mass. He was impressed by it and the two joined forces and developed the ARC System.[10] At some point, Yusho received "Restraining Sword of Impact" from Leo, but couldn't use it in Duels due to a bug where it doesn't disappear when the ARC System goes offline. At some point, he asked Skip when did he start taking of a baby by himself and where was his wife. When Skip told him does he have to try to remember, Yusho tried to tell him something but said sorry. He learned from Skip that Zuzu didn't have a mother but was a gift from a young Yuya was upset, Yusho approached him and gave him advice about laughing whenever he felt down. He used Yuya's pendant to further explain this point by saying that when Yuya made other people happy, the happiness would swing back towards him, like a pendulum.**

 **Saskia Maarleveld (English Dubbed) And** **Ryoko Yui (English Subbed): Yoko Sakaki -** **Yoko Sakaki is a character in the _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_ anime. She is the mother of Yuya Sakakiand the wife of Yusho Sakaki. Yoko is a fairly tall and youthful-looking woman of slender built with green eyes and light skin. She has long blond hair the front bangs being golden in color. Her hair is tied in a ponytail and sections out as spikes. Her bangs part to the right side and frame her face. She is commonly seen wearing and aqua-colored long-sleeve shirt and blue jeans with brown low shoes. She also accessories with silver big-loop earrings, two golden bands on her left wrist, and a small golden necklace hanging under her neck. oko is a kind-hearted woman, and is shown to care a lot for Yuya. She understands his true feelings, as seen when she told Skip Boyle that Yuya spent the last several years acting like a clown to cope with Yusho Sakaki's disappearance. However, Yoko is easily charmed by anything she deems cute, such as Sora Perse when he stayed at the Sakaki residence, up to the point she gave Yuya's breakfast to him,, as well as several other young boys such as Reed Pepper and Dennis McField. In these situations, she will not hesitate to support them more frequently than her own son. Yoko's love for cute things also has caused her to adopt several cats and dogs, including En, Core, Kilo and the past, Yoko had a brutal personality and enjoyed defeating her opponents mercilessly, whether they were rival gangs or pushy men. Her meeting with Yusho Sakaki changed her outlook in life. In her youth, Yoko was the leader of a female biker gang called the "Sirens" (the "Maiami Queens" in the Japanese version), as "Loco Yoko" and the "Queen of the Sirens" ("Shooting Star Yoko" in the Japanese version). At one point, one of her teammates was held hostage by a member of a rival gang. Yusho Sakaki stepped in and saved her. Yoko was touched by Yusho's ability to end fights peacefully without violence and developed feelings for Yusho. The two of them eventually got married and had a son (adopted actually), Yuya Sakaki, together. Through Yusho, Yoko also befriended Skip Boyle. When Yusho did not show up for his Duel against The Sledgehammer, Yuya ran to the bottom of the stands and challenged Sledgehammer to a Duel in his father's stead. Yoko pulled Yuya away as he continued to protest.**

 **Erica Schroeder (English Dubbed) And Ayumi Kinoshita (English Subbed):** **Akiza Izinski/Aki Izayoi - Akiza Izinski, known as Aki Izayoi in the Japanese version, is a main character in _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ , and was one of the Signers. She is also called the Black Rose, or Black Rose Witch in the Japanese possesses an extremely strong special ability which sets her apart from the rest of humanity, and even the rest of the Signers. This psychic ability enables her to materialize and bring to life monsters and the effects of _Duel Monsters_ cards, allowing her to freely control them similar to Yami Bakura and Jaden Yuki. Akiza is a teenager of average height. She has fair skin, brown eyes, and dark burgundy hair. Her hair is mostly chin-length with the addition of long, elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face. She rolls her front bangs with a device similar to a hair curler on top of her head, which helps her restrain her powers, while a bit hangs down on each 's first Duel Disk has pink, purple, and red trim with purple jewels. Later on, she uses the hybrid Duel Disk attached to her Duel Runner, which has the same color scheme as the previous wardrobe appears to have Victorian influences, but also bears resemblance to uniforms that were worn by female military generals during the 1980s. Akiza wears a low-cut red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves and a high collar. (In the dub, her cleavage is covered and sometimes made smaller.) She also sports a sleeveless magenta trenchcoat that flares behind her which is shorter and pleated in the front. She wears a red choker and an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion, as well as a pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them. Her stockings are the same color as her gloves, and are connected to her skirt (In the dub, the stockings are edited to remove the suspenders) and she wears red high-heeled pumps/sandals with them. For Turbo Duels, Akiza instead uses a form fitting motorcycle red suit which shows her cleavage, along with an enclosed helmet, and boots. When at school, she wears the Duel Academy girls uniform. It consists of a burgundy coat, white button-down shirt, same stockings as her usual attire, a medium-length skirt, and a green tie. On formal occasions she wears a short red dress with long white gloves and red high heels. After Yusei's Duel against Z-one, Akiza had longer hair and had her bangs cut. She also wore a red headband. During the dinner party in the last episodes, she wore a white top and brown sandals, and, in the final episode, she wore a red shirt, stockings, and red high-heeled pumps. Initially, Akiza was very insecure and unsure of herself and had a very cold and distant demeanor, a result of spending years being treated as a monster. She viewed everyone around her as her enemy and eventually stopped caring about other people's feelings. It wasn't until Sayer showed her compassion that Akiza began to have hope in her life again. Despite this new feeling of self-worth from Sayer, Akiza's rage at the world continued to grow, which Sayer intentionally drove her towards. After meeting Yusei, Akiza began to question the path she took of distancing herself from normal society. Finding conflicted emotions between both Yusei and Sayer's words, Akiza began to lose her focus and by extension her performance began to slip. When Sayer "died" and Akiza lost her last "place" to turn to, her parents, the people who unintentionally drove her down her hate-filled path, showed how sorry they were for their mistakes and wanted her back with loving intentions. With assistance from Yusei this allowed Akiza to finally find peace and be willing to join normal society joining Yusei and his friends, Akiza's demeanor has become much more caring, sweet, brave, heroic, kind-hearted, and valuing of true friendship, and she has become more eager to help those close to her whenever possible. Akiza has also developed feelings for Yusei, as Jack pointed out whenever it came to his safety she often gets too worked up. She also cares very much for children, as seen when she stood up to Rudolph Heitmann declaring "I never approve of adults who try to harm children!"**

 **Carrie Keranen (English Dubbed) And Aiko Aihashi (English Subbed): Mina Simington/Mikage Sagiri - Mina Simington, known as Mikage Sagiri in the Japanese version, is the meek secretary to Rex Goodwin who watches over Jack Atlas. Despite her dedication and loyalty, Mina tends to unintentionally spark the wrath of her superiors. Mina loves Jack and rivals Carly and Stephanie for his affections. At the same time, Trudge has a crush on Mina. Mina does not seem to get along with Lazar, as seen by them bickering while watching Jack Duel Yusei Fudo (this is made more obvious in the dub). Mina has short, blue hair and gold eyes. She wearing a white blouse under a gray-blue jacket that ends in the front abdomen above a brown belt, but falls past her white skirt in the back. Her outfit is also accompanied by brown heels and blue dangle the third arc of _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ , she has longer hair and keeps her jacket unbuttoned. Mina was assigned by Rex Goodwin to keep tabs on his protege, Jack Atlas. After Lazar reported Jack's meeting with Yusei Fudo, Mina told Goodwin about it during a meeting with Zigzix. Though Goodwin politely excused himself from the meeting, once in the hall, Goodwin chastised Mina harshly afterwards, and nearly strangled her for letting Jack anywhere near the "Satellite scum". She, Goodwin, and Lazar watch the Duel between Yusei and Jack on the police scanner, and Mina is seen casting her superiors a nervous is also a part-time manager for Jack's Dueling career. She also encourages Jack to play as the King for the public to keep his image.**

 **Declan Akaba/Reiji Akaba -**

 **Lianne Marie Dobbs (English Dubbed) And Kikuko Fujimoto (English Subbed)** **: Henrietta Akaba** **/Himika Akaba -** **Henrietta Akaba, known as Himika Akaba** **(赤あか馬ば 日ひ美み香か Akaba Himika)** **in the Japanese version, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. She is the wife of Leo Akaba's older brother** **Ryunosuke Akaba** **, the mother of Declan, and the adoptive mother of Riley.**

 **Layra Akaba -**

 **Noboru Gongenzaka -**

 **Shingo Sawatari -**

 **Tsukikage -**

 **Hikage -**

 **Sora Shiunin -**

 **Dennis Mackfield -**

 **Aster Phoenix/Edo Phoenix -**

 **Alexis Rhodes/Asuka Tenjoin - Alexis Rhodes, known as Asuka Tenjoin in the Japanese version, is a strong female Duelist from the Obelisk Bluedormitory at Duel Academy as well as one of Jaden's closest friends. She usually serves as the only female protagonist in _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_ , although Blair begins having a slight role as well near the end of the alternate universe version of Alexis appears in _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_. Alexis' character design was overseen by Kenichi Hara. Her usual outfit consists of the standard sleeveless female Obelisk Blue uniform which consists of: a blue skirt combined with a belt colored in a light blue hue, blue boots, a sleeveless jacket made of white colored fabric with some blue marks around the collar and on the front side in chest level. Her attire also features an optional pair of fingerless gloves which reach from wrists up to her elbows. Her long, dark blond hair is sporadically arranged, with a large portion trailing the upper part of the nape of her neck. She has hazel eyes. She carries an Academia Disk on her left arm. During her senior year, she carries a Duel Disk with blue trim representing the Obelisk Blue dorm on her left arm. Alexis is generally very confident, sweet, caring, brave and strong willed, yet she does not follow the crowd nor does she regard herself as better than other people like many of her Obelisk peers, though she does show some respect for them, (like during her duel with Chazz).Alexis is known well for her beauty, and many male characters throughout the show demonstrate infatuation with her. Because she is the most beautiful girl in Duel Academy while also a great duelist, she has earned the names "Madonna" and "Queen of Obelisk Blue". However, unlike Mai Valentine(from the original series), she is kind, humble and not prideful, and does not intentionally use her looks to her advantage, which most likely attracts the male students to her even more. Syrus, Chazz, Pierre the Gambler, Harrington Rosewood, and Bob Banter have all gotten in duels and dilemmas for her affections. However, she has stated often that she does not want a boyfriend, and therefore has never gone through with anyone's interest in her. Ironically, as the series progressed she actually developed a crush on Jaden, whom was one of the few males not to show infatuation with her. Her crush on him progressively became more obvious and stronger though she never had the courage to tell him. She finally wanted to confess her feelings to him at the end of episode 162, but decides not to and instead just says she was glad to have met has put herself in danger to help her friends many times. She has strong confidence in her Dueling skills, but she does not act vain about it, unlike Chazz and Aster, and sometimes Jaden. Alexis also tends to act more quiet and reserved than Jaden's other friends. She tries to stay alongside Jaden and support him in defeating evil throughout the series, but often finds herself in trouble and needing his rescuing. After Alexis lost her Duel to Chazz and was brainwashed into joining the Society of Light, her personality changed dramatically. She became extremely rude, arrogant and insulting towards Jaden and the others, and she uses more sarcastic comments. She also begins to call Jaden "dork" and "loser" and saying he should "get a new line", and calls Syrus and Hassleberry "dweebs". She talks back to her peers more frequently as well. This all ended when Jaden defeated her and undid her brainwashing. Alexis Rhodes, known as Asuka Tenjoin n the Japanese version, is a character in the _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_ anime. She is an alternate universe version of the Alexis Rhodes that appeared in the _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_ anime. She is a former student of Duel Academywho escaped from the island and co-founded You Show Duel School with Yusho Sakaki. Alexis has fair skin, hazel eyes, long dark blonde hair that extends halfway down her back and she wears very faint lipstick. Alexis wears a similar outfit to both her _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_ incarnation's Obelisk Blue uniform and the outfit that her manga counterpart sports after graduation; a sleeveless white jacket that reaches the waist with grey-blue edges and pockets on each side; a sleeveless black tank top; grey-blue finger-less gloves with wide cuffs and rectangles cut out over the backs of the hands in addition to white undersections that cover her wrists; a darker blue pleated and less restrictive skirt with a grey-blue lining; and blue boots that are the same design as those her _GX_ counterpart wore, but lighter in color. During her debut, she conceals herself in a large dark blue cloak. in her youth she wears a sleeveless white shirt with a pink pad over her chest and shoulders, a pink skirt and a white belt similar to Tori Meadows', except with a different color scheme and white boots. These clothes were then passed on to Zuzu Boyle. Alexis is very much like her GX counterpart; a kind and polite individual; selflessly assisting escapees from Duel Academy and taking them to You Show Duel School. She is dedicated to the causes that she fights for; she was prepared to seal Duelists from the Xyz Dimension into cards and personally assists escaped students on the streets. However she balked at the idea of sealing civilians into cards and abandoned Duel Academy as a believes in Yusho Sakaki's philosophy of bringing smiles with Dueling and in Dueltaining to a degree. After Yusho rescued her, Alexis co-founded You Show Duel School with him and she began to dream of freeing the students of Duel Academy and instructing them in Yusho's ideals. When Alexis first started at Duel Academy, she was greeted by others students and became an upstanding honor student. She was also known for defeating all the boys who tried to woo her. While attending Duel Academy, Alexis was not part of the first army to be sent to the Xyz Dimension, but intended to go there and participate in the invasion when she received the order to. After the first army returned, she talked with a girl who had doubts about the school's plan to invade other dimensions and turn people into cards, even civilians. The girl announced her intention to defect and begged Alexis to come with her, since she didn't want Alexis to commit those horrible acts. Despite her faith in the Professor, Alexis agreed and they escaped the island on a speedboat. They were caught by the Juvenile Officers and the girl was sealed into a card while trying to protect Alexis. Alexis was rescued by Yusho Sakaki, and the two later formed You Show Duel School. Alexis dreamed of wanting to make everyone smiling with Dueling after learning Yusho's philosophies, and she gained some infamy with Duel Academy for defeating their Duelists.**

 **Captain Cutter/Captain Solo - Captain Cutter, known as Captain Solo in the Japanese version, is a character in the _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_ anime. He is the captain of the pirate ship that the Lancers use to travel to Duel Academy island. In the dub, Captain Cutter speaks with a stereotypical pirate accent, though this was exposed by Sora when he said that Cutter was still dressing up. He quickly spoke in perfect English before resuming his pirate accent. When Celina brought the Lancers and Zuzu to a ship, Sylvio criticized it for being a pirate ship until Captain Solo came out. While sailing, more Duel Academy soldiers arrived by helicopter and Celina took Zuzu hostage. Meanwhile, Solo forced Yuya into a Duel while his crewmates tied Sylvio and Gong to the ship's mast. When Solo Fusion Summoned "Captain Lock", he used the effect of "Lock" to prevent Yuya from summoning or setting monsters by unless a monster with 1000 or more ATK is on the field. He then threw a barrel at the action card Yuya was going for and grabbed it. He activated "Fire Gem", inflicting to Yuya and tripped him so he can't get an action card. This backfire as Yuya found one but he took damage from "Cursed Gem" and Solo activated another "Fire Gem" giving Yuya more damage. When Yuya tried going for a third one on top of the ship, Solo forced the ship to turn making Yuya fall into the ocean. However, he, Sylvio, and Gong were saved when Crow and the rest of the Lancers arrived to Solo's annoyance. He activated "Battle at Sea" causing damage to Yuya while trying to sink their boat. When Sora joined the Duel, Solo tried to persuade him to come back, telling him that Celina did. However, Sora told Solo that they were taking Celina back and defeating him. He Fusion Summoned "Frightfur Kraken", which causes the effect of "Lock" to activate and destroy itself. But, Solo brought "Lock" back with its effects negated and strengthened its ATK with "Perished Pirate". When Yuya used "Performapal Teamwork" to equip "Performapal Sword Fish" to "Kraken", increasing its ATK, Sora used the effect of "Kraken" letting it attack twice per turn to destroy "Lock" and attack Solo directly. Solo then tried to chase after the Lancers, but the steering wheel came off after Moon Shadow took the screw holding it, causing the ship to flounder in a circle.**

 **Officer 227/Duel Chaser 227 - Officer 227, known as Duel Chaser 227 in the Japanese version, is a character in the _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_ anime. He used to work for Sector Security in the Synchro Dimension, but he was demoted and fired for his failure to apprehend Yugo for trespassing in the Topsiders area of New Domino City. 227 wears the standard Sector Security uniform for Duel Chasers and a pair of dark sunglasses.A recurring theme is that his full face is never shown while he isn't wearing his helmet and sunglasses, being in a dark room and having his face shaded in the only scene he wasn't wearing his helmet thus far. This is best noticed when he is stripped of his uniform in the Underground Labor Facility but is still wearing the helmet and sunglasses. This gag extends even to the fourth ending theme, _Speaking_ , where 227 is featured laying in the grass with his helmet off and the top part of his head cut-off by the screen. 227 is confident in his skills, claiming he has a 100% arrest rate and that he wouldn't let Yugo get past him. This self-confidence was shown to turn into overconfidence when he thought he could defeat Yugo with a final direct attack, ignoring Jean-Michel Roget's warning about Yugo's Set card, resulting in his , like many Synchro Dimension residents, is heavily competitive on the social scale. After being demoted to the Commons, 227 was shown to have become desperate to regain his former privileges, praising Roget like a savior for the "second chance" of being allowed to enter the Friendship Cup, despite Roget being the one who demoted him in the first place.**

 **Melissa Trail/Melissa Claire - Melissa Trail, known as Melissa Claire n the Japanese version, is a TV reporter appearing in the _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_ anime. She claims to be the top reporter in New Domino City. She is also the host of _Tell Me Melissa_. Melissa is dressed like a cowgirl. Her outfit consists of a white shirt that shows her midriff along with a yellow bow, a red vest, a cowboy hat, and yellow shorts. She uses a white microphone with a yellow top in her commentaries. Melissa is fair skinned. Melissa means "bee" in Greek, and Claire means "clear" in French. Her initials of her translated Japanese name are "MC," which alludes to her jobs as a reporter and announcer. Her dub surname, "Trail", references her job as a reporter, who is required to trail important events and people for news coverage. In the dub, Melissa has a Western accent and often uses euphamisms as well as typical Western lingo like y'all. Melissa appeared when Yugo was being chased by Officer 227, broadcasting the Duel to the enthusiastic crowd of New Domino. She commentated on their Duel. She was shocked at Yugo's victory against 227 and even more surprised when Yugo and Zuzu cleared the barricades. Melissa muttered to herself that she needed to keep an eye on Yugo. She then quickly realized that the cameras were still rolling and ended the broadcast.[2] The next day, she also broadcasted the Duel between Dennis McField and Gong Strong, surprised as she saw how Dennis used Pendulum and Xyz reappeared again at the eve of the Friendship Cup as the host of the event. Welcoming the audience with her speech, she introduced Jack Atlas, the current Duel King, and his opponent, Yuya Sakaki. After, she welcomed Jack, as he entered the Dueling arena with the Phoenix Whirlwind. Melissa explained the rule changes of the Duel, such as the use of an Action Field Spell Card in the Turbo Duel.**

 **Tarren/Tanner - Tarren, known as Tanner in the Japanese version is one of the three children that Crow Hogan looks after in the _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_ anime. Tarren, Amanda, and Frank asked Jack Atlas to go help Crow and the others, reassuring him that he could leave New Domino City to them. After Zarc's defeat, Tarren is seen watching Yuya's Duel against Jack with Shinji, Damon, Tony, Frank, Amanda, Sam, Chojiro, and his lackeys. He cheered with Frank when Yuya won and watched Yuya and Declan's Action Duel. Tarren watched Yuya and Declan gather Action Cards to in order for one of them to win the Duel first due to the effect of "Performapal Five-Rainbow Magician". He was happy when Yuya won and was sent to the Pendulum Dimension by Ray Akaba to witness her revival as Zuzu and was surprised by Rin's spirit reviving as well.**

 **Lucas Swank/Gallagher - Lucas Swank, known as Gallagher in the Japanese version, is a character appearing in the _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_ anime. He calls himself a 'promoter' for Duelists and operates the Synchro Dimension's Underground Dueling Arena and Underground Labor Facility. Lucas is a dark-skinned man with dark hair which has a blond line of hair running through it horizontally across his head above his ears, which are pierced with multiple rings. He wears a white fur-lined coat over a black collared shirt decorated with purple flower symbols, golden sunglasses and a collection of golden rings, the rings on his index finger being set with red stones. He also wears a blue flower necklace. Although he is associated with the Underground Dueling Arena illegal gambling Duels, Lucas appears to have a genuine interest in strong Duelists, though whether this is due to monetary interests is unknown. He is shown to be somewhat prideful, referring to himself as a "great promoter" and was irked to the point of physical methods when Gong Strong questioned the validity of his claim that he knew where to find strong Duelists. Lucas often refers to himself in the third person to emphasize his status, using a similar terminology to Gong Strong, calling himself, "this great promoter, Gallagher", in the Japanese version ("The Sultan of Swank" in the dub). In the dub, he often nicknames different characters, calling Shay "Shay Baby" and Dennis "Dashing Dennis." After Jean-Michel Roget's ascent to the position of Sector Security Director, he developed a partnership with Lucas; Lucas would identify strong Duelists in the Underground Dueling Arena and the Underground Labor Facility to send to Roget. In return, Roget would alert Lucas when a Security raid would happen, allowing Lucas to escape. On one occasion, Sergey Volkov arrived in the Labor Facility and defeated fifty Duelists. Lucas immediately sent for Roget and Sergey was accepted into Roget's service. When Dennis McField talked Gong Strong into Dueling him when they reached the Synchro Dimension separated from the other Lancers, Lucas observed their Duel from his car and was surprised to see Dennis Xyz Summon, as it was a new Summoning being used by Shay Obsidian, a new Duelist in the Underground Dueling Arena. When they finished and their audience left, he went up to the duo and proposed them to come with him, intending to bring them to the Underground Dueling Arena to "fight some strong Duelists". When Gong questioned whether there would be strong Duelists in the place that Lucas was taking them to, Lucas was offended and dragged the boys into the elevator. He showed them Shay Turbo Dueling Hunter Pace and explained where they were. Later, when he took them to meet Shay, he learned that they were comrades. He was confused when the group mentioned "Lancers" and "different dimensions", but Dennis evasively claimed it was nothing. Lucas explained Turbo Duels and the Friendship Cup to the Lancers, and when Dennis got excited, Lucas set him up to Turbo Duel Shay, as he had a good feeling about Dennis. Lucas provided the match commentary, urging the crowd to bet their money on Dennis, and when Dennis Pendulum Summoned, Lucas dramatically introduced the Summoning technique to the crowd. Before the Duel could end, Sector Security arrived and Lucas fled, having been pre-warned by Jean-Michel Roget.**

 **Tony Zomboni/Tony Simmons - Tony Zomboni, known as Tony Simmons in the Japanese version, is a character who appears in the _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_ anime. He is a friend of Crow Hogan, Shinji Weber, and Damon Lopez. When his friends Crow, Shinji, and Damon conducted a prison break, Tony was to aid them by signaling that it was safe to swim across the bay back into New Domino City. Jean-Michel Roget became aware of the prison break and had Sector Security arrest Tony. They held him there and proceeded to signal Tony's friends that the coast was clear, before proceeding to arrest them alongside the Lancersand Chojiro Tokumatsu. The High Council intervened and entered the entire group into the Friendship Cup. Tony was later selected to Duel Celina in the Friendship Cup. Building up a strong field of three "Archfiend Zombie-Skulls" and "Zombie Heart", he thought he had built up an impenetrable field due to the synergy between the monsters and the Equip Spell. However, Celina's "Lunalight Panther Dancer" proved to be too powerful for the "Zombie Skulls", eventually leading to his defeat and eliminating him from the tournament. When Shay, Gong, Sylvio, and Moon Shadow caused a riot, Shinji, Damon, and Tony decided to take advantage of the situation and encourage the other inmates to rebel as well. Tony told Shinji that they were able to get back everyone's Duel Disk. After escaping from underground, Tony and others started to gather allies for the takeover of New Domino City. Tony followed Shinji as he led the Commons into New Domino City for revolution against the Topsiders, but they stopped during their when Jack was scheduled to face Sergey Volkov. They soon began rioting again after the Duel ended, and they were confronted by Sector Security after Roget placed New Domino City under martial law. Damon was driven back, but they were saved by Crow using "Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower". Crow tried to stop Shinji's rioting and convince him that Duel Academy were the true enemy, but Shinji refused, claiming that he hated the Topsiders more than Duel Academy and he, Damon and Tony activated their Duel Disks against Crow, who proceeded to do the same. Before they could Duel, Yuya appeared on the screen; proclaiming that Dueling was about bringing smiles to people and not a tool to be used in conflict, and he then challenged Jack to a Crow and Shinji were surprised by Yuya's mention of them in his short speech before the Duel, it did not end the confrontation between the four of them until Shay arrived and presumably ended the situation. Tony, Crow, Shinji, and Damon, raced to join Yuya's Duel with Jack and voiced out his encouragement and support. They simultaneously announced the effect of "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" with Yuya and watched Yuya deal the final blow. Tony was present to hear from Sora's broadcast about Roget's latest actions as well as Zuzu's status. He later witnessed Sector Security Headquarters being obscured by green Academy. After Zarc's defeat, Tony is seen watching Yuya's Duel against Jack with Shinji, Damon, Sam, Amanda, Frank, Tarren, Chojiro, and his lackeys. He applauded when Yuya won and watched Yuya and Declan's Action Duel. He was happy when Yuya won the Duel and witnessed Zuzu's revival.**

 **Yeager - Lazar, known as Jaeger or Yeager in the Japanese version, is a character appearing in _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. He is a top-ranking henchman to Rex Goodwinas well as vice-director and later director of Sector alternate universe version of Lazar appears in _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_ , now as a wealthy individual in the Synchro Dimension's New Domino City. Lazar is a short, effeminate man who generally resembles a clown, often used as an insult from various other characters. He wears red lipstick, has two red lines running vertically over his eyes, and spiky purple hair. He dresses in a red coat with a black collar and gold trim, underneath a white shirt with gold lining, gloves, and black and gold boots. Lazar is portrayed as arrogant, and almost egotistical. He is also mildly sadistic, tending to laugh at anyone's misfortune, but only when he has the upper hand. When he doesn't, and he is truly in danger, his attitude changes quickly, and he proves to be little more than a coward. Lazar has a family (which looks exactly like him) whom he deeply cares for, does not seem to get along with Mina Simington, as seen by them bickering while watching Jack Duel Yusei (this is even more so in the dub). Lazar also has a Duel with Crow Hogan, as Crow mistakes Lazar as one of the Dark Signers. This is because Crow tries to find out what Lazar is really after. He is shown to be impressed with Crow's way of fooling him into attacking, commenting "How interesting. To think there existed Duelists such as yourself amongst the Satellite rats."He is shown to be extremely fond of cup ramen, helping himself to one of Jack's while stealing an engine program that Yusei and Bruno were working on and even got distracted by it instead of trying to keep evading Yusei and the others. He is emotional about cup ramen just like Jack. Lazar is shown to be highly afraid of Jack when he is angry to the point that he contemplated whether or not he should escape with his family before Jack catches him when the MC thought Jack is shown to look down on regular Sector Securities, as he calls Officer Trudge a street beat cop. Lazar, known as Yeager in the Japanese version, is a character in the _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_ anime. He is an alternate universe version of the Lazar who appeared in the _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ anime. His face was seen depicted on New Domino City's money bills when a shower of them rained down. It was the climax of Yuya and Jack's second Duel that he made an appearance in person, sipping a beverage with a companion in a helicopter while watching the Duel. His friend asked if they should really be doing this, since New Domino City was under martial law. Lazar responded that the greatest Duel in the history of New Domino City was taking place and that it would be a crime to miss it.**

 **Laurie Hymes (English Dubbed) And Ryoko Maekawa** **(English Subbed)** **: Saya Sasayama/Sayaka Sasayama - Saya Sasayama, known as Sayaka Sasayama in the Japanese version, is a character in the _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_ anime. She is a friend of Allen Kozuki, Kite Tenjo, Shay Obsidian and Lulu Obsidian, and she is a surviving resident of Heartland in the Xyz Dimension and a member of the Resistance's Clover Branch. Saya is a bespectacled young girl with blue eyes and short light-purple and lilac hair that is restrained by light green and orange hair clips that resemble bicycle helmets. Saya wears a light blue dress with a teal turtleneck under a tan dress held up with brown shoulder straps and a blue belt that has a golden symbol resembling twin birds back to-back and green and orange pouches at both hips. She also wears brown tights, white finger-less gloves, white leg warmers with teal cuffs and straps, and light-orange shoes with green soles. Unlike many of her friends, Saya does not change her outfit after the invasion of Heartland. Saya has shown herself to be kind and caring; handing out soup rations to people despite not being on shift at the time. Allen claims that Saya is quite shy. Saya views herself as cowardly due to her hesitation allowing Yuri to capture Lulu, and she later Duels the Tyler sisters alongside Allen in an attempt to correct her mistake. Saya tends to blame herself heavily for her mistakes and deeply regrets learned Yusho Sakaki's philosophy of Dueling with smiles from him, a philosophy that she passed on to Lulu, which is passed onto Yuto. Due to her experience with the invasion, she is scared of "Chaos Ancient Gear Giant", the monster that caused the destruction of her homeland.**

 **Christopher Kromer (English Dubbed) And Koki Uchiyama (English Subbed)** **: Kite Tenjo/Kaito Tenjo - Kite Tenjo, known as Kaito Tenjo in the manga and Japanese version, is the son of Dr. Faker, a Number Hunter, and one of the main characters who was gathering "Numbers" for his father in order to help his formerly sick brother, Hart Tenjo, in _Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL_. Assisted by a robot named Orbital 7, Kite was the most direct adversary of the first three arcs, but his "Numbers" are now in the possession of Yuma Tsukumo and Hart was cured, he became friends with Yuma and Astral and cooperated with them in the Inter-dimensional War between the Astral World and Barian World, becoming directly involved with the Legend of the Dragons of Light and Time. After defeating Mizar on the Moon, Kite deems Mizar the true Dragon Tamer and entrusts him to complete his quest after succumbing to the vacuum of space. He was later revived by the power of the Numeron Code after Yuma's and Astral's final Duel. An alternate universe version of Kite appears in _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_. Kite has light blue-grey eyes, pale skin and blonde hair that is curled up in a point with a dark green spiked front, also featuring dark green bangs. His attire includes a black trench coat with a high collar over a grey shirt, a finger-less black glove on his right hand, and white pants with black boots. He also has a belt with two purple deck boxes for his cards. In the past, Kite's attire included a pink shirt, brown pants and braces fitted around his any other regular D-Pad version of a Duel Disk (that had been seen up until that point), Kite's disk is a blue and single-bladed disk that curves outside. He can Duel without a Duel Gazer; however, his left eye turns red and several marks resembling a Duel Gazer are seen when he Duels. He can also do this independently of Photon Transformation for when he is a Kite Duels, his black outfit switches to white through a process called "Photon Transformation". When he uses a "Photon" card while in "Photon Mode", his body lights up. It is later shown that this transformation physically and mentally drains Kite, eventually hurting him when it is used. Kite Tenjo, known as Kaito Tenjo is a character in the _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_ anime. He is an alternate universe version of the Kite Tenjo that appeared in the _Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL_ anime. He was a famous professional Duelist in the Xyz Dimension's Heartland City before the invasion of Duel Academy, after which he becomes a member of the Resistance. After his family were sealed into cards by Duel Academy, Kite abandoned the Resistance and began a one-man vendetta against Duel Academy, vowing to seal thousands of its soldiers into cards and earning a bounty on his head as a result. After his Duels against Yuya Sakaki and Shay, Kite has a change of heart and he becomes an ally of the Lancers. Kite's design is largely unchanged from his appearance in _Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL_. He has light blue-grey eyes, pale skin and blonde hair that curls up in a point with a dark green spiked front and bangs. Kite wears a black trench coat with a high collar over a grey shirt and white pants with black boots. He also wears a belt with two purple Deck boxes. In place of the black finger-less glove he sported on his hand in _ZEXAL_ he wears a red Resistance scarf wrapped around his right wrist. Unlike his _ZEXAL_ counterpart, Kite does not undergo Photon Transformation nor use a Duel Gazer Tattoo when he Duels; he maintains his regular outfit when he does so. During his time as a student at the Clover Branch, Kite wore the outfit that he wore in his youth in _ZEXAL_ ; a light pink shirt, brown pants, and braces attached to his belt, and he also used a normal Xyz Dimension Duel Disk. Kite used to be a kind and a cheerful person who enjoyed Dueling but in the present he is cold and serious. Like Shay and Yuto, Kite holds a vengeful hatred against Duel Academy, which manifested after they invaded the Xyz Dimension. Similar to Shay, Kite Duels and acts ruthlessly when it comes to facing Duel Academy Duelists, immediately turning them into cards once he defeated them. Duel Academy's invasion also caused Kite to be distrustful of outsiders who are not from the Xyz Dimension, even if they are not from Duel Academy, seeing them as nothing more than intruders that threaten the peace of his world. Unlike Shay who can be pragmatic, losing his family and comrades at the hands of Duel Academy has completely hardened Kite's heart, making him more aggressive with little to no compromise, necessitating force to make him his Duel with Shay, which ended with Kite narrowly deciding not to seal Shay in a card, Kite began to display more noble traits; intervening to save Yuya against the Obelisk Force and telling him to take care of his comrades. He also refrained from sealing the Obelisk Force into cards after he defeated them. His Duels against Shay and Yuya made Kite see the error of his ways and caused him to remember how important his comrades are, and Kite returned to his true kinder personality. At the same time, he also shows guilt for his vendetta, knowing full well he is as guilty as Duel Academy for turning many of them into cards, and willing to try to forgive Duel Academy for what they have done to his family despite his earlier resentment. He was horrified as a result when Dennis McField voluntarily sealed himself into a card. According to Yuto, Kite's previous Dueling style was subtle and dynamic and he had an uncanny ability to see through his opponent's strategy. However, the hardships he faced changed this, and though Yuto still describes his style as dynamic, the subtlety had been replaced by ruthlessness. Allen Kozuki later agreed with this claim, stating that Kite had become stronger on his own. Kite's Dueling style and philosophy subtly changed after he returned to accepting the ideals of Yusho Sakaki; while he remains impatient in regards to theatrics he notes that Dueling predictably would be boring.**

 **Sledgehammer/Strong Ishijima - The Sledgehammer, known as Strong Ishijima in the Japanese version, is a character in the _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_ anime, the former champion of the Pro League. ledgehammer promoted the Leo Institute of Dueling in its commercial. Sledgehammer's manager, Nico Smiley, arranged an Action Duel between Sledgehammer and Yusho's son, Yuya Sakaki. As the announcements for the Duel begin, Yuya appeared to be nowhere to be found, causing Sledgehammer and many of the crowd to think that Yuya was as cowardly as his father. Yuya then showed up behind him, dressed as a harlequin, forcing the audience to point out Sledgehammer's challenger to him. Sledgehammer was displeased with Yuya's attitude, thinking that he was being disrespectful, and allowed Yuya to take the first turn in the Duel. Yuya immediately Summoned and began to ride away on "Performapal Hip Hippo," much to Sledgehammer's displeasure as he remained on one of the towers of "Castle of Chaos." Sledgehammer brought out his ace monster on his first turn, "Battleguard King," but Yuya swiftly used Action Cards to dodge and endure the repeated attacks. Yuya then proceeded to call out his own ace card, "Odd-Eyes Dragon", and used Action Cards that he'd spotted while running around the arena to pay for the cost of his "Wonder Balloons", something Sledgehammer picked up on. Yuya attempted a One-Turn Kill, but Sledgehammer used his own Action Card to prevent the damage, and in his next turn, reduced Yuya to 400 Life Points and restored his own. He appeared to have the match won, but then Yuya performed a Pendulum Summon and Summoned three monsters at once. Sledgehammer was shocked that it could have happened, but Nico Smiley pointed out that Yuya's Duel Disk had accepted it, so there was no error. Yuya then proceeded to wipe out all of Sledgehammer's Life Points by supporting his "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" with his other monsters, knocking Sledgehammer his loss, he chose to step down as champion and went overseas to train.**

 **Furio Sawatari/Mr. Sawatari -** **Furio Sawatari** **(no first name given in the Japanese version) is a character in the _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_ anime. He is Sylvio's father. He is a high-ranking official in Paradise City, and has been trying to get re-elected as the Mayor of Paradise City. Furio is very different in appearance to his son Sylvio. He is a short, portly man who wears an orange double breasted suit. He has black hair, large eyebrows, and a mustache. His name in the English dub is derived from the Latin word _furia_ , which refers to his volatile temperament. Furio is somewhat bad-tempered and like his son, he is extremely arrogant and rude, attempting to abuse his privileges as Mayor despite not being Mayor yet. In both versions, Furio speaks in a very gruff and loud voice, in comparison to Sylvio's smoother polite tones. In the Japanese version he speaks with an accent, while in the dub his voice greatly resembles that of Jean-Louis Bonaparte. Furio was first mentioned by Sylvio when he first met Yuya Sakaki. Furio himself first appeared with a loudspeaker, in Sylvio's hospital room, vowing to punish Yuya for injuring his son. He was present when Henrietta Akaba visited his son's medical room. Henrietta reassured him that the Leo Corporation would handle the situation rather than the police, in order to deflect attention from Furio's family while he was in the process of re-election. Furio agreed to the two more attacks on LID Professor Marco and Herk, Furio stormed into Declan Akaba's office despite Claude's attempts to stop him. He still believed Yuya Sakaki to be responsible, but Declan continuously insisted that Yuya was innocent and intimidated Furio into standing down for the time being. Frustrated by the situation, Furio took out his anger on some LID top team members, before noticing Yuya Sakaki passing by. He ordered the top team members to chase Yuya, accusing him of attacking Sylvio. Yuya fled, protesting that he was innocent, but the chase was cut short when Yuya ran into a mysterious Duelist who challenged the top team to a Duel. Blind to the fact that the Duelist was the culprit behind the serial attacks, Furio tried to order the top team to chase Yuya, but the Duelist Xyz Summoned a monsterthat blew Furio away in a gust of wind. Furio came to and saw the cards containing the defeated top team members and the combination of events caused him to flee the scene shrieking in terror. Sylvio later stated that Furio had been injured in the event, but he has not been seen since. Sylvio Sawatari - Whether Furio cares for his son is debatable. However, it is clear that Furio is a somewhat neglectful parent; Sylvio's friends pointed out that he hadn't noticed Sylvio was faking his injury despite the obviousness of it, at least in the Japanese version, and in both versions Furio did not hesitate to explicitly use Sylvio as a tool to further his own political objectives. In addition, after Sylvio got out of the hospital Furio didn't see him for a while, nor did he attend Sylvio's Championship duel against Yuya.**

 **Herk/Tio - Herk, known as Tio in the Japanese version, is a character in the _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_ anime. He is an elite Duelist and employee of the Leo Corporation, and in charge of investigating Marco's disappearance. Tio (spelled as "tío") means "uncle" in Spanish, but also means "dude" or "guy" in some contexts. Herk's French name, Herc, may be short for Hercules, a possible reference to Herk's somewhat muscular body. Herk met with Declan and Henrietta Akaba regarding the disappearance of Marco, and presented to them Marco's Duel Disk and cards that his team found at the site of the incident. Later on, he met Julia, Dipper, and Kit at the site of Marco's disappearance where they were searching for clues regarding his attack. He was evasive but polite to the students, telling them that evidence was still being gathered and that they should continue their later, Yuto witnessed Herk Dueling against Shay, who defeated him and sealed him into a card. Shay mailed it along with Marco's card to Declan. Duel Academy - After Zarc's defeat and the Standard Dimension being reborn into the "Pendulum Dimension", Herk was freed from his card.**

 **Maiko Mokota -**

 **Aiichiro Mokota**

 **Eita Kyuando**

 **Naruko Unno**

 **Mr. Gongenzaka**

 **Gen Ankokuji**

 **Mikiyo Naname**

 **Yuzo Tanegashima**

 **Takeshi Shimizu**

 **Shalulu**

 **Mukuro Enjo**

 **Daisuke Katagiri**

 **Taichi**

 **Teppei Tairyobata**

 **Ken Umesugi**

 **Makoto Takeda**

 **Hokuto Shijima**

 **Masumi Kotsu**

 **Yaiba Todo**

 **Michio Mokota**

 **Mieru Houchun**

 **Isao Kachidoki**

 **Yuu Sakuragi**

 **Nakajima**

 **Tatsuya Yamashiro**

 **Ayu Ayukawa**

 **Futoshi Harada**

 **Miki Shinichiro (English Subbed): Rei Yukihira/Persona - Rei Yukihira/Persona is one of Maka Akaba's childhood friends. He's the older brother of Mikan Yukihira and** **Yoichi/Youichi Yukihira. He's the eldest son of Izumi Yukihira and Yuka Azumi/Yukihira. He cares about his friends and family. He is Kazumi Yukihira's eldest nephew. He's one of Maka Akaba's childhood friend and she's also one of Maka Akaba's boyfriends out of 9 boyfriends.**

 **Megan Hollingshead (English Dubbed),** **Carly McKillip (English Dubbed),** **Nogami Yukana (English Subbed),** **Tagami Kaori (English Subbed):** **June Pearl/** **June Sara-Jane Pearl/** **Rokugatsu Shinju - June Pearl is one of Cyan Akaba's closest friends along with April Hikiri. June knew that Cyan was in love with Leo Akaba when they first met each other on the first day of Elementary School.**

 **Lisa Ortiz (English Dubbed) And** **Sanae Kobayashi (English Subbed):** **April Hikiri/** **Hikiri Shigatsu/** **Shigatsu Hikiri - April Hikiri another one of Cyan Akaba's friends from Elementary School.**

 **Mayu Aikawa -**

 **Kaoru Suzuno -**

 **Sakura Kitagawa -**

 **Sakuraba Hanako -**

 **Sora Shintaro -**

 **Megumi Suishou -**

 **Miyu Kukihane -**

 **Mayu Tasai -**

 **Meguri Hoshimi -**

 **Kiyoko Ishihara -**

 **Kei Ishihara -**

 **Sato Ishihara -**

 **Mika Ishihara -**

 **Hiromi Yoshida -**

 **Bruno Borelli/Johnny/Antinomy/Vizor -**

 **Johnny Borelli -**

 **Hana Borelli -**

 **Destiny Haor/Hikari Mira -**

 **Patty Hudson -**

 **Mayu Aikawa -**

 **Nanami -**

 **Inami Kiku -**

 **Suzune Miho -**

 **Aizawa Nico -**

 **Kujyou Lily -**

 **Mukami Yuai -**

 **Yuza Hiiragi -**

 **Yakai Furuki -**

 **Yuai Mukami -**

 **Yura Suwanori -**

 **Ilona Strasky -**

 **Jennifer Devereaux Stratton -**

 **Haru Jounouchi -**

 **Etsumi Mutou -**

 **Ryota Komatsu -**

 **Kendra Delmar -**

 **Akane Kiyoshi -**

 **Kiruri Kerureru -**

 **Yuki Tachibana -**

 **Krystal Anderson/Koyuki Aizawa -**

 **Hide Watanabe -**

 **Léa Miura -**

 **Hana Aoki -**

 **Kazumi -**

 **Mayu -**

 **Yukime -**


	2. Chapter 2

**English Dubbed, Japanese Voice Actors And Description Part 2:**

 **Matthew Charles (English Dubbed), KENN (English Subbed) And Mariko Nagahama (Younger English Subbed):** **Jaden Yuki -** **Jaden Yuki** **, known as Judai Yuki in the Japanese version, is the protagonist of _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_ , as well as the reincarnation of The Supreme King. At the end of the third season, he fused his soul with Yubel, his favorite card from childhood, with the use of "Super Polymerization" to purge her from the influence of The Light of Destruction. He is headstrong, optimistic, fun loving, and a talented Duelist who loves Dueling as much as he cares for his friends.** **He attended Duel Academy and was put in the Slifer RedDorm, the dorm with the least privileges, due to his poor grades in the entrance exam. As time goes on, he becomes the academy's best Duelist and saves the world and the academy from many threats such as the evil Kagemaru, The Light of Destruction possessed Sartorius, the deranged and manipulative Yubel, and finally the malicious spirit Nightshroud. After three years, he graduates from Duel Academy and pursues his own journey to improve himself.** **Jaden is friendly, optimistic, laid-back, enthusiastic, kind, confident, funny, and very passionate about Dueling. Jaden loves Dueling and believes that all problems can ultimately be solved through it. He keeps going no matter how hard things get or how hopeless it seems, with a few exceptions (though it doesn't take much encouragement for him to start fighting again), although he does sometimes doubt himself. He always shows respect towards his opponents, with a few exceptions, even complimenting them during a shows little interest in areas outside of Dueling, which extends to his classes. When he chooses to attend them, he generally falls asleep. Despite his low grades, he is still regarded as one of Duel Academy's best Duelists. However, this attitude eventually shows itself as one of his greatest flaws, and causes him to be targeted by Mr. Stein. He shows a lack of knowledge in areas outside of Dueling, even showing in one instance that is unaware of what the term "fiancee" means, and forgetting that the holographic water will not drown him in another. Jaden also seems ignorant of the dislike that other individuals have for him, as despite the obvious tension between the two, he considers himself to be good friends with Chazz Princeton. His carefree attitude and lack of thought get him into trouble occasionally, such as when he handed the Satellite Keysto Sartorius and still expected the latter to Duel him before using them. He occasionally shows signs of intellect, such as determining that Titan's Shadow Game was a fake, and figuring out that both Brier and Beauregard were the Duel Giant on another occasion. One of Jaden's common traits is that he tends to make jokes or puns, even in some situations where it is not appropriate. Most of the jokes he makes are Duel-related but on a few occasions he does make jokes at someone's expense. For example, he called Crowler "Cyclops" when the latter got struck in the eye with a tennis ball. Another example is when Jaden Duels The Society of Light controlled Alexis and she tells him to "Throw in the game" to which the former replies "The only thing I throw in is the towel on laundry day."Jaden has a close bond with his cards, to the point where he has no problem with an opponent insulting him, but is angered when they insult his cards. An example of this is when Crowler calls his "Winged Kuriboh" lame and Jaden immediately gets angry; this happens also when Gravekeeper's Chiefrepeatedly refers to Winged Kuriboh as a "rodent". Jaden is also fiercely loyal to his friends, which often results in his risking his life to save them. This is ultimately exploited by Yubel and Brron, who drive him to the brink of despair via the elimination of his loved ones, which weakens him enough to be possessed by the spirit of his ancestor. After being freed from the influence of The Supreme King, Jaden shows many signs of depression, and constantly asks himself where he went wrong, and is horrified by what he's done while ruling the alternate dimension. Even after the sacrifice of Aster Phoenix, Jaden is still unable to regain his resolve. When confronted by Guardian Baou, Jaden even resigns himself to be killed at the same spot his friends were sacrificed. His resolve is stirred by the arrival of Bastion Misawa, who reveals that Yubel is responsible for everything that's transpired and want Jaden to become the next Supreme King. Wanting revenge, Jaden defeats Baou and moves on, witnessing what he believed to be the death of Zane Truesdale, which stirs him to his ordeal in season three, Jaden develops a much more cynical outlook on life and is far more brooding and serious. He finds himself unable to enjoy Dueling and attempts to end his Duels as quickly as possible. He even ceases to use his catchphrases. Despite still caring deeply for his friends, he is much more distant towards them, not wanting them to be hurt by the danger his presence tends to attract. He begins to recover his love of Dueling during the Pair Duel tournament and fully recovers it during his Duel against Yugi. This is proven in _Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time_. Even when Jaden was still fused with Yubel and the Supreme King, he showed the same personality as the one he had in the first three seasons, showing that he in fact loves having a good time and Dueling again. As a child, Jaden loved _Duel Monsters_. His favorite card was "Yubel," which was a gift from his father. Both his parents were rarely at home, as they were busy working. As a result, Jaden spent many of his days playing Duel Monsters with neighborhood children. However, whenever Jaden played "Yubel", something horrible would happen to his opponent. One of them, Osamu, fell into a coma. The spirit of the "Yubel" card was overly protective of Jaden, and punished his opponents. After that incident, no one wished to Duel Jaden, as they feared for their safety. Around this time, Jaden entered a card design contest held by KaibaCorp, and won with his monster designs, which included the "Neo-Spacians" and "Dandylion. As part of the project, the cards he designed were launched into space, with the hopes that the cards would be imbued with space waves. Jaden requested that his "Yubel" card be sent up in a separate capsule, in the hopes that the space waves would pacify the malicious spirit of the card. Soon after, Jaden began having nightmares, where he would see Yubel burning in flames. Worried, his parents arranged for him to have a medical procedure performed on him, which not only stop the nightmares but it also dormant all his memories of Yubel.**

 **Jake Paque** **(English Dubbed), Shouya Ishige (English Subbed) And Kana Omuro (Younger English Subbed): Yusaku Fujiki/Unknown/Playmaker - Yusaku Fujiki is the main protagonist of _Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS_. Around the time he met Kolter, he was known in LINK VRAINS as Unknown before changing his name to Playmaker He is a victim of the Hanoi Project and is in possession of Ai, the Dark Ignis. Yusaku is a teenage boy with fair skin, green eyes, and dark blue hair that spikes outward in the back and contains light blue bangs with pink accents. His standard attire is the Den City High School uniform, consisting of a slate-colored jacket with light blue trim over a white dress shirt with a blue tie and a pair of black pants and black and white only times Yusaku is seen without his uniform is when he runs the hot dog truck in Shoichi's absence, which consists of a black t-shirt, blue jeans and the Café Nom apron, and when he met Shoichi in the past. In the past, Yusaku wears a black hoodie with a gray-blue hem and strings over a white shirt. He wears pale teal pants and brown and grey shoes with orange on the straps. While Dueling in LINK VRAINS, Yusaku wears a black and green bodysuit with a golden stripe going across his body and a grey belt at the waistline. His hair color also changes to yellow and red with pink strips and accents. Occasionally, the golden stripes in his "Playmaker" bodysuit glow when he uses his Skill. When Playmaker Ritual Summons, the stripe glows blue and when he Fusion Summons, the stripe glows purple. When he was a child, Yusaku wore a brown jacket with a green shirt. He wore blue pants, brown boots, and didn't have pink accents on his light blue bangs yet. Yusaku was a kind and cheerful child who loved and enjoyed dueling. However, his innocence was shattered after being kidnapped and subjected to months of intense torture during the Hanoi Projectten years ago. The incident caused Yusaku to develop severe post-traumatic stress disorder, and he continued to suffer nightmares from the torture he went through, even after receiving years of therapy. As a result, Yusaku holds hatred against the Knights of Hanoi and swears vengeance against them for ruining his life and others who were victimized by the a teenager, Yusaku is shown to be calm, collected and intelligent, but also colder, more serious and aloof, believing his life to be cut short and devoid of friends or a future. This causes him to distance himself from people even when they try to befriend him, such as Naoki Shima, whose name Yusaku couldn't remember after a month in school. He comes off as rather awkward in public and has trouble answering questions at times, leading others to make assumptions about him, such as when Naoki thought he wanted to join the Duel Club and Skye thought he wanted new equipment from SOL. The only person he seems to trust and is on good terms with is his partner Kolter, and even still, Yusaku doesn't consider him a friend. He also didn't hesitate to capture Ai and even threaten to delete him in order to challenge the Hanoi. Yusaku can be quite sullen when dealing with Ai's antics, usually telling him to be quiet. Despite his traumas and somewhat cynical views towards himself, Yusaku's kind nature remained, showing sympathy and care towards others' situations such as Gore's dedication to his orphanage. He also gives out short smiles on occasion. As Playmaker, Yusaku's demeanor is relatively the same with a degree of nobility, such as rescuing Blue Angel from "Cracking Dragon". He also has a strong sense of justice, helping those hurt by the Hanoi and refusing to harm or sacrifice others to achieve his goal. Spectre noted this to be a strength, but also his biggest weakness. He doesn't allow others get close to him and join his fight against Hanoi out of concern for their safety. Yusaku also has a habit of listing out three reasons for his observations, something he learned from Varis during the Hanoi Project. He does this to organize his thoughts better and clear his mind when confused or feeling discouraged. When Dueling, Yusaku stays calm, determined and confident in his skills, but never displays signs of arrogance. Unlike most of the previous Yu-Gi-Oh! protagonists, who enjoy Dueling and see it as fun, Yusaku sees it as a necessity to eliminate those who are in his way. He is unique in that his motivations for his actions are for revenge, instead of uniting people via Dueling and having fun. As such, he usually rejects challenges from other Duelists that aren't related to the Knights of Hanoi. However, when he is either forced to accept a Duel or willingly does so, he will not abandon it, as in the case of his first Duel with Gore. Furthermore, Yusaku is not above complimenting his opponents, as when he praised Gore's Duel style, which was meant to excite both the crowd and even his opponent, as first-rate. When he was a child, Yusaku ran on the streets when he accidentally bumped into a fellow boy, whose name was Ryoken. They accidentally dropped their cards, and quickly collected them. Seeing Yusaku was a Duel Monsters fan, Ryoken invited him to his house to show his Deck. Yusaku was one of the six kidnapped children, who were used for the Hanoi Project. He woke up in a white, empty room, with VR goggles. He placed them on, and was forced to Duel, with the penalties of being both electrocuted and having nothing to eat if he lost. This repeated on for months, as he tried to Duel on. After six months passed Yusaku collapsed, a voice told him he should not give up, and advised him to think of three reasons why to continue fighting, who turned out to be Varis. Yusaku asked who the voice was, but the voice told him he'd soon go home. The system was disbanded, and while Yusaku was rescued, the incident was covered up and not mentioned in the media. Regardless, Yusaku refused to believe he was rescued from the incident, as he developed PTSD afterwards. Over the following years, he underwent therapy to heal his trauma and tried to live a normal life, but the torture he experienced was too painful for him to forget. Eventually, Yusaku took his Deck and resolved to "face his destiny" by getting revenge against the Knights of Hanoi, whom he believed to be responsible for the "Hanoi Project". Yusaku went to LINK VRAINS under the name "Unknown" to hunt Knights of Hanoi grunts and interrogate them over the Lost Incident. One day he helped Kolter, named Unnamed, hide from the Knights of Hanoi. The Knights of Hanoi could not find Kolter, who climbed across a wall. Unnamed thanked Unknown, and stated they were alike, but Unknown reprimanded him for now knowing anything about the Knights of Hanoi. Unnamed explained he was trying to uncover information involving his brother with an incident that demolished his life. Unknown, who was asked about the Lost Incident, still stated that Unnamed had to get out to value his life, as Unknown logged out. Kolter, as Unnamed, continued to investigate the incident in LINK VRAINS. One day, however, the Knights of Hanoi cornered him, and just as Unnamed believed he could not get out of this, Unknown appeared. Unknown rushed to his aid, stating Unnamed should still watch over his brother, and the incident was not his fault, either. Unknown decided to fight the knights, and pointed a path where Unnamed could log out. Unnamed did so, leaving Unknown to fight one of the knights. Kolter rushed to the computer, where he watched Unknown Duel the knight, who belittled Unknown for daring to face the Knights of Hanoi. Unknown, who swore to take his revenge, summoned "Photon Trasher", "Marauding Captain" and "Exarion Universe" to set up a Link Summon of "Gaia Saber, the Lightning Shadow". The knight played "Limiter Removal" to double the ATK of his "Jack Wyvern". Not only did Unknown counter that effect with "Forbidden Lance", but he played his own "Limiter Removal", and defeated the knight in a FTK. The knights were held aback by Unknown, who asked them about the Lost Incident. The knights did not know about that, since they were simply hunters after Cyberse cards. Unknown saw it was a waste of time to confront them, and jumped away. Since the knights cornered him, Unknown jumped through a portal, created by Kolter. As Unknown had escaped, he was told to visit Café Nom in Den City. Unknown did so, and bought a hot dog from Kolter. He thanked Kolter for saving him, referring to him as Unnamed. Kolter was shocked that Unknown was so young, and explained he was investigating the Lost Incident, for his brother had been a victim of that project. He asked for Unknown's help, for they could save his brother from the suffering. Kolter introduced himself, offering his skills to Unknown to protect him in LINK VRAINS. Unknown acknowledged his call and confirmed he'd help Kolter, and introduced himself as Yusaku Fujiki.**

 **Sam Black (English Dubbed) And Subaru Kimura (English Subbed): Kolter/Shoichi Kusanagi/Unnamed - Kolter, also known as Shoichi Kusanagi in the Japanese version and as Unnamed in LINK VRAINS, is a character appearing in the _Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS_ anime. Operating out of a food truck called Café Nom, which doubles as his and Yusaku's base of operations, Kolter is an ally of Yusaku Fujiki in his fight against the Knights of Hanoi he also acts as Shield for Playmaker saving him few times within LINK! VRAINS, with integral knowledge of the LINK VRAINS. Ten years ago, Kolter's younger brother was kidnapped for the Hanoi Project. Even though his brother was rescued, he still suffered intense PTSD that he never recovered from, prompting Kolter to devote his life to find out the truth behind the Hanoi Project and avenge his swore to find more about the tragedy, and became a hacker to uncover that information. Thus, he abandoned sports as a hobby, and pursued information technologies. Through years of research, he found the culprit in LINK VRAINS: the Knights of Hanoi, who were tracking down Cyberse cards. He logged into LINK VRAINS, and saw as a Knight of Hanoi defeated a guy and deleted his avatar, thus prohibiting him from logging in. Kolter was detected and tried to run away from the Knights of Hanoi. Kolter was chased down to an alley, where he received help from a figure. The Knights of Hanoi could not find Kolter, who climbed across a wall. Kolter, named Unnamed, thanked the figure, Playmaker, who was named Unknown. Unnamed stated they were alike, but Unknown reprimanded him for now knowing anything about the Knights of Hanoi. Unnamed explained he was trying to uncover information involving his brother with an incident that demolished his life. Unknown, who was asked about the Lost Incident, still stated that Unnamed had to get out to value his life, as Unknown logged out. Kolter, as Unnamed, continued to investigate the incident in LINK VRAINS. One day, however, the Knights of Hanoi cornered him, and just as Unnamed believed he could not get out of this, Unknown appeared. Unknown rushed to his aid, stating Unnamed should still watch over his brother, and the incident was not his fault, either. Unknown decided to fight the knights, and pointed a path where Unnamed could log out. Unnamed did so, leaving Unknown to fight one of the knights. Kolter rushed to the computer, where he watched Unkown Duel the knight. He was amazed that Unknown defeated the knight so easily, and seeing Unknown also investigated the Lost Incident, he remarked that person was the one Kolter needed. To assist Unknown, Kolter opened a portal to let him escape, and told him to come to Café Nom. Yusaku did so, and bought a hot dog from Kolter. He thanked Kolter for saving him, referring to him as Unnamed. Kolter was shocked that Yusaku was so young, and explained he was investigating the Lost Incident, for his brother had been a victim of that project. He asked for Yusaku's help, for they could save his brother from the suffering. Kolter introduced himself, offering his skills to Yusaku to protect him in LINK VRAINS. Yusaku acknowledged his call and confirmed he'd help Kolter, and introduced himself. As the two teamed up, Yusaku continued to fight Knights of Hanoi minions, but none of them had any relevant info they needed. Kolter doubted they needed to speak with them, reminding they were in LINK VRAINS to hunt after Cyberse cards. Yusaku noticed Kolter was investigating something: the latter explained there was a legend of a dungeon inside LINK VRAINS. Its creator was being hunted by the Knights of Hanoi, and set up the dungeon to protect themselves and the Cyberse deck. Kolter laughed the legend off, but Yusaku pondered the thought, since the knights were hunting Cyberse cards. Believing the knights were afraid of Cyberse cards, Yusaku concluded that could be the weapon against their enemies. Thus, Unnamed and Unknown went into a dungeon inside LINK VRAINS. Just as Unknown went to alert Unnamed, the latter stepped on a trigger plate and nearly fell in a chasm of spikes, containing Duel Disks. Unknown caught Unnamed, who thanked him, noting the creator of the dungeon watched too many movies. He believed he'd take a lot of damage, but Unknown stated that without his Duel Disk, he wouldn't be able to log out. Unnamed still believed the dungeon to be a trap by the Knights of Hanoi. Unknown didn't mind that, for they were still searching for information about the Lost Incident. However, since the Deck was being hunted by the Knights of Hanoi, Unknown believed that would give them the attention needed so the knights would come after them. Unnamed noted how far Unknown has planned, who pressed a plate and revealed a secret passage, containing a sarcophagus and some plages. Unnamed and Unknown kneeled, as a Knight of Hanoi entered the area, pleased that he finally found the place. However, the knight's Duel Disk was hit by a light from the sarcophagus, as a preset Duel was initiated: the goal was to beat this Duel quiz. Unnamed was angry that the knight got before them, but Unknown stated this was a tough quiz to solve. The two noted the goal was to defeat the enemy, a data ghost, who had 4000 LP, five Extra Linked monsters and a set card, while the knight had two monsters and two set cards. The knight attempted to win by equipping "Megamorph" to "Update Jammer", and had it attack the enemy's "Link Spider". The data ghost played "Chaos Burst", negating the attack, destroying "Update Jammer" and defeating the knight. For losing the Duel, the knight was devoured by a data monster, and his Duel Disk was impaled. Unnamed commented this was no ordinary game, for the knight was strangely logged out. Unknown jumped down, for he came to acquire the Cyberse deck. Having his Duel Disk get hit by the light, Playmaker initiated the Duel quiz. He revised the situation as the same as the knight's, but noted "Dotscaper" in his GY, and three Link Monsters in his Extra Deck: "Proxy Dragon", "Secure Gardna" and "Binary Sorceress". Unnamed recalled that "Update Jammer" negated card effects, but Unknown stated "Chaos Burst" was played before the attack, and why the knight's strategy had failed, considering it would've negated "Megamorph", too. Unknown revised that "Tremendous Fire", "Torrential Rebirth" and "Thunder Crash" dealt effect damage. Revising these cards, Unknown thought of the strategy to defeat the data ghost. He summoned "Cyberse Gadget" to revive "Dotscaper", and used the two monsters to Link Summon "Binary Sorceress". Just as Playmaker proceeded at his next action, a Knight of Hanoi appeared, laughing at Unknown, since he could not win. The knight proclaimed he'd have the deck, but Unnamed bumped into him and used a handcuff to bind him. Unknown, however, used "Dotscaper" and "Gadget Token" to Link Summon "Proxy Dragon", the used "Binary Sorceress" to Link Summon "Secure Gardna". The knight and Unnamed saw it is over, since Unknown used all of his monsters to Link Summon. Unknown replied he'd never give up, else they'd never take revenge on those that made them suffer. Unnamed agreed, for they'd never learn the truth behind the Lost Incident if they gave up. Unknwon used "Tremendous Fire", but since that would inflict damage on him, he used "Link Restart" to negate that damage and revive "Binary Sorceress". Using "Thunder Crash", Unknown destroyed all of his monsters and inflicted 1500 LP damage to the data ghost. Combined with "Torrential Reborn", Unknown revived his monsters and inflicted 2500 LP damage to the data ghost, thus winning the Duel. Unknown and Unnamed ran towards the sarcophagus, but it turned out to be just an illusion, and the Deck was not present. The knight laughed that was a prank, and logged out. Unnamed was frustrated that there was nothing, and the dungeon started collapsing, and two logged out. Instead, Kolter and Yusaku went to the warehouse district, for the Duel quiz was actually a map that showed Den City. Kolter claimed Yusaku could've summoned Link Monsters in different positions, and the map would've looked different. Yusaku confirmed this, but the connections between the Link Monsters still symbolized bridges, and they found the door where a card of "Secure Gardna" was placed, at the same spot Yusaku summoned that monster in his Duel. Opening the door, the two found the actual sarcophagus. Touching it, Yusaku unlocked the sarcophagus containing Cyberse cards. This cheered Kolter up, who stated that deck symbolized his bond with Yusaku, and the two crossed hands with each other.**

 **Emily Cramer (English Dubbed) And Yuki Nakashima (English Subbed): Skye Zaizen/Aoi Zaizen/Blue Angel -** **Skye Zaizen** , **known as Aoi Zaizen in the Japanese version, is a character appearing in the _Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS_ anime. She is Yusaku's classmate and the younger step-sister of Akira Zaizen. In LINK VRAINS, she is a popular Charisma Duelist under the alias Blue Angel When working with Ghost Gal, she goes under the alias of Blue Girl Skye is a fair-skinned young woman with light brown hair in a bob-cut and yellow eyes. Her standard attire is a uniform that consists of a slate-colored jacket with a light blue trim, which she wears over a light yellow jumper. Underneath, she has a white dress shirt with a blue tie and heart-shaped clip. Skye's uniform also includes a short black skirt with black socks that reach below her knee and brown shoes. (In the dub, her socks are turned into leggings and cover all of her legs.) When she was younger, Skye would wear a yellow dress with a green shirt underneath. Her hair was styled similarly to her Blue Angel persona. Skye also carried a doll of "Evilswarm Mandragora". As Blue Angel, she takes on a appearance of magical girl, true to her name, she has very long blue hair which reaches her chest and is tied into two long strands with blue ribbons. Her eyes and eyebrows are also blue and she has a green clover tattoo on her right cheek. She wears a blue choker and pink heart-shaped winged earrings. Her outfit consists of a white sleeveless shirt with a blue necktie. Underneath, she wears a blue and pink dress with wing-shaped frills, and dark blue thigh-high socks. She wears dark and light blue boots with wings attached to each one. Lastly, she has a pair of white wings with pink heart-shaped and lavender clover-shaped patterns on each wing. At home, Skye's casual clothes include a blue and white t-shirt with pink accents, light blue shorts with a pink drawstring, and baby blue Blue Girl, her appearance resembles her Blue Angel self but her hair is middle length reaching past her shoulders with her bangs resembling Shay Obsidian and she wears a pink heart shaped clip on the right side of her hair. Her outfit and the way she dresses is similar to Ghost Gal. Like Ghost Gal, her outfit is a one-piece outfit consisting of a white, blue and pink vest with a zipper and shorts, stockings that resemble her Blue Angel self and blue boots. She also wears a belt with a deck box on both sides and dark blue elbow length fingerless gloves. Skye is described as being very nice, polite, timid, and reserved on first sight. As a child, based on a picture of her, she is a shy girl, holding onto her mother. However, as a Charisma Duelist, Skye becomes very active in LINK VRAINS. As Blue Angel, her personality is very bubbly, energetic and she is a smiling idol with a cheerful demeanor. She is very obedient to her older step-brother, Akira, but also wants to prove herself and is willing to show him that she can handle something on her own. She seems very distrustful of others, as she thinks most people only approach her for her connections to SOL Technologies. Despite this she is shown to be very grateful for people who have helped and saved her and she is also eager to help them in return. Skye was shown to be get annoyed and angry when Emma lectured her. This carried on inside LINK VRAINS as Blue Angel said she was in a bad mood and felt like beating someone. When Blue Angel worked out Baira was behind the virus which infected her, Blue Angel became more determined to beat her and said she couldn't forgive her. Ten years prior to the story, Akira and Skye's parents were married, and the two became siblings. But on their way to an anniversary, their parents died in a car accident. This left Akira and Skye alone and their possessions were sold, including their manor. To provide a living for him and his sister, Akira often broke the law, but Skye made him happy, and Akira swore to protect her smile. Skye cried a lot for the disappearance of her parents, feeling alone and miserable. To cheer her up, Akira read her the story of "Blue Angel", which made Skye happier. This also motivated her to become a hero of LINK VRAINS, under the alias of Blue Angel. Skye first appeared as Blue Angel and was about to face an unnamed Duelist in LINK VRAINS. Before she was able to begin the Duel, an unnamed Knight of Hanoi appeared. She ran away in fear, and was about to be attacked by "Cracking Dragon", but Playmaker arrived in time to save her. She then watched the Duel between Playmaker and the Knight, and when Playmaker fell from his D-Board, she returned her debt to him by throwing him back his D-Board with an energy whip she summoned. After Playmaker defeated the Knight, she and Gore approached him and challenged him to a Duel. He refused their challenge, claiming that he had no interest in either of them and left, much to their dismay. After she defeated an unnamed opponent in a Speed Duel, she logged out of LINK VRAINS and went to watch the sunset. Meanwhile, Kolter and Yusaku discovered her Blue Angel persona and decided to track her down the following day at school, at Kolter's suggestion he do so to gain an audience with Akira. He watched her enter the Duel Club, and when he reluctantly joined in after her, she introduced herself. When he asked about the new Duel Disk model used by everyone in the club, Naoki Shima, another member, started bragging about how Akira had given them all the new Duel Disks, and Skye shot him a stern glare. While Ai tried to start a conversation with the AI program in Skye's Duel Disk, she noticed that Yusaku's Duel Disk was a card-loading model, the same as Playmaker's. She then asked to see Yusaku's Deck, and Yusaku handed it to her, though it was actually a dummy Deck and not his real one. After she looked at the cards, she politely handed it back with a word of thanks, but Naoki snatched it up and started laughing at the cards. She looked on as the club's president scolded Naoki for insulting the Deck, and Naoki apologized and gave it back to Yusaku. After school, Skye returned home to her apartment, and the housemaid robot there told her that Akira would not come home because of work. She turned on the TV and saw him deflect press questions about Playmaker's Duel against Go. When he was asked if Blue Angel would Duel Playmaker next, he said no, at which point she turned the TV off. That evening, she got a call from Akira, who asked her why she was unhappy, then told her to stop Speed Dueling immediately because it was dangerous and she could die, and because he cared about her. He also told her not to let anyone find out she was Blue Angel as it could jeopardize his position. She timidly replied that she understood and hung up, but then reflected on her resolve to show him that she could hold her own, and decided to Duel Playmaker. She entered LINK VRAINS and, after turning down several Duel requests, issued a public challenge to Playmaker to come out and Duel her, with Yusaku and Shoichi watching. Yusaku refused her challenge, as she was not a Knight of Hanoi. After waiting in vain for Playmaker to show up, she was instead approached by Specter, who claimed to be a fan of hers, but she realized he was lying. He told her he wanted her to defeat Playmaker, and gave her a card, which he told her would free her hidden desires. After he left, she wondered what she was doing there, apparently having no memory of the incident. She bumped into Yusaku again the next morning at school. Ai tried to talk to her Duel Disk again, but this time it gave an angry response, and Ai immediately realized something was wrong. As Skye and Yusaku walked to class, she asked him why he had joined the Duel Club, not believing it was because he loved Dueling. When Yusaku asked her about her brother, she angrily told him that people only ever talked to her because they either wanted the new Duel Disk, or a job at SOL Technology after graduating. She told him not to bother asking because her brother wouldn't trust her, and ran off. While in class, she received a text from "Playmaker" accepting her challenge, when it was actually sent by Ai. She excused herself, claiming she needed to go to the infirmary, but instead went to the rooftop to enter LINK VRAINS. When the Duel started, she felt a wave of excitement when she heard her fans cheering her on. Blue Angel started off splendidly, chipping away a considerable amount of Playmaker's LP and destroying "Decode Talker" even with his attempt at defense. Blue Angel then drew "Dark Angel" and started getting influenced by the Knights of Hanoi. As Playmaker made his move and was about to attack, Blue Angel used her Skill in tandem with her cards to attempt to defeat Playmaker, but was foiled. She then lost consciousness from the mental damage she received from Dark Angel, as "Encode Talker" finished her in one hit. After the duel, Blue Angel fell into a coma. Playmaker then logged out and found a comatose Skye on the roof. She was then rushed to the hospital. The doctors stated that they couldn't identify the reason or cure for Skye's condition. Later Blue Angel's unconscious body was seen in a building within LINK VRAINS, during the confrontation between Akira, Playmaker and Varis, who stated that he would only give Skye the removal program if Playmaker defeated him in a duel. Akira looked at her sister's unconscious LINK VRAINS avatar, noting how her fate depended in the Playmaker's Duel against Varis. Akira looked at his sister, concerned how Varis and Playmaker stopped their Speed Duel and entered the Data Storm.**

 **Daniel J Edwards (English Dubbed) And Daiki Hamano (English Subbed):** **Gore, known as Go Onizuka in the Japanese version, is a character appearing in the _Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS_ anime. He is a Charisma Duelist under the same name, in LINK VRAINS, and later in the 2nd Season, becomes a Bounty Hunter working for SOL Technologies. Gore also serves as an initial rival to Yusaku. Gore is shown to have a big ego and pride for being a popular Charisma Duelist and was angered when Playmaker was, unwittingly, stealing his spotlight. He seems to have a soft spot for children, as he often volunteers and donates to them at the orphanage where he grew up. He repeatedly makes it clear that he does not Duel for money, as he donates most of it and lives in a rather small warehouse. According to his manager, Gore prioritizes the audience's entertainment over winning Duels season 2, Gore retains much of his original personality but is now more concerned with prestige and rank. With Playmaker's increasing popularity and the media becoming more and more obsessed with him, Gore starts resenting him, thinking he's Playmaker's "stepping stone" and willing to join the hunt against Playmaker even though the latter saved his life from the Hanoi. As a result, he casts aside his Charisma Duelist career and becomes a Bounty Hunter for SOL Technologies, believing that he can't move forward until he defeats Playmaker. Furthermore, all of Gore's duel losses seemed to have soured him as he rejected Soulburner when he offered him a hand, stating that everyone experiences defeat and that it reveals who one really is, making him a bit of a "sore loser" as Flame noted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**English Dubbed, Japanese Voice Actors And Description Part 3:**

 **Ryan Luhning (English Dubbed) And Takuya Sato (English Subbed): Toshiki Kai - Toshiki Kai is one of main characters in the anime and manga. During Season 4, he becomes the main protagonist after Aichi's disappearance. He is also the main protagonist of Neon Messiah, along with Aichi. He is a very serious character. It is known from the end of episode 1 that he had previously met Aichi and gave him the card Blaster Blade, which later becomes the heart of Aichi's Royal Paladin deck. His Vanguard Circle color is red. Kai is a serious person and doesn't like to joke around like other people his age. He doesn't talk much or to anyone. When cardfighting, he is shown to be more serious and confident on winning the game without any need of support. Despite his selectively mute personality, he has a best friend, who is Taishi is also some speculation and various scenes in the anime that suggest Kai might have a soft spot for Aichi, even though he refuses to admit it. Often times, his friend Miwa will tease him about it. According to Miwa, Kai used to be more friendly before he moved away. Kai is shown to have some knowledge when it comes to cooking and especially like onions. Whether this stems from him living alone and having to fend for himself remains to be seen. He shares the popular phrase, "Final Turn!" with Ren Suzugamori, though Aichi recently adopted it as well as he got corrupted by PSY Qualia. This probably came from the fact that Ren and Kai were once on the same team. After the VF Circuit, Kai adopts friendly personality towards Miwa and the rest of his friends at Card Capital, which he goes to a lot now, but still retains his seriousness and confidence. He is shown to be more supportive and helpful with his school's Cardfight Club; he loaned Morikawa his old Kagero deck and helped Izaki train for the High School Vanguard Championships, showing he now tolerates the two. This extends outside of the club, shown with Aichi when he gives him advice, and Naoki after their fight. However, while watching how Aichi was able to defeat his old Kagero deck, and his match against Ren, he starts to feel inferior after witnessing how much their skills have grown, lamenting that he would probably lose if he fought them as he is currently. After he became Reversed, Kai becomes obsessed with challenging strong fighters so Link Joker will become stronger. When facing such a fighter, for example Kenji, Kai will remark on that strength, saying that it is what he has been looking for. His manga counterpart personality differs from his anime counterpart. He still is very much a serious person and is quite confident of him winning cardfight battles. Although he retains his seriousness, he actually enjoys going to Card Capital and smiles quite often. He seems more friendly and supportive towards Aichi. Also, he appears to talk more towards Miwa. In Episode 162, however, Kai shows a different side to him. Horrified by what he's done, Kai challenges Aichi and reveals that what he's done hasn't caused anyone any happiness, and attempts to go into self-exile to amend for his crimes. In Season 4, he starts to open up more and becomes friendlier than he was in the previous seasons. He also considers to keep his mates out of danger that shows he cares about his friends (Mates). In the G series, he is more friendly and he doesn't seem to be as serious as he is seen smiling more. However, it seems he still secretly blames himself for the Link Joker incident, as he decided to follow Noa Hoshizaki, after learning from Nome Tatsunagi that he was possessed by Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon Despite not having PSY Qualia himself, Kai possesses a few abilities reminiscent of said power. The most notable is his bond with Dragonic Overlord, which throughout the series has evolved to match Kai's feelings. When he was searching for the power to beat Ren, it evolved into Dragonic Overlord the End. When Kai was Reversed, it evolved into Dragonic Overlord "The Яe-birth". When he learned the value of mates, it evolved into Perdition Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord the Great. Also, he was able to see Brandt. He is consistently touted as being the best player in terms of raw ability, and his name quickly becomes well known throughout the world. He also demonstrates an incredible ease mastering new units, an ability showcased numerous times in season 1. On several occasions, he nearly completely rebuilds his deck once new cards are released, but plays them effectively and effortlessly as though he'd been using them his whole life. He is the first to show off Superior Riding, the Megablast technique, Crossriding, the Persona Blast technique, Limit Break, Ultimate Break, and Legion (technically however, due to the English anime not dubbing Season 4, that makes Ibuki the first to display Legion in English specifically, though Kai does use Legion later on). It is worth noting that Kai acknowledges a similar ability in Ren, but Ren's seems to be more based off an intuition for how cards work together than Kai's more experience based skill.**

 **Jonathan Stewart/Jonathan Lachlan Stewart (English Dubbed), Joel Crichton (English Dubbed) And Showtaro Morikubo: Taishi Miwa - Taishi Miwa is a minor character, and later one of the protagonists in Cardfight! Vanguard anime and manga. His Vanguard circle is yellow. He is a friend of Toshiki Kai and Maka Akaba; they have been friends since they were young and he is Kai's only friend. (However, this plot seems to have been amended in Neon Messiah, with the appearance of another childhood friend, Ibuki Kouji.) He understands Kai and plays Cardfight with him. Unlike Kai, he's much nicer and friendly to people, and loves to joke. He also goes to the same school as Kai. Like Kai, despite continuous reference to 'Miwa' both in-series and out even by friends, Miwa's given name is in fact Taishi. Miwa was left behind in Japan to look after Card Capital with Izaki as the Acting Shop Owner during the Tournament Period. Miwa is now a senior with Kai. During his fight against Shingo, Shingo underestimated Miwa's skill and Miwa manages to wipe him out easily. He later faces off against Misaki during the regional qualifiers, using his deck full of Seal Dragons, but falls short of defeating her. When Kai returned to Japan after travelling around the world following his Reverse, Miwa confronts him, having learnt of cardfighters suddenly becoming strong and gathering more into their group worldwide from the net. He was also able to deduce that Kai was the cause of the growing chain of the Reverse fighters, despite hoping that he was wrong. Saddened upon knowing of the expected truth from Kai, he challenged Kai, using his old Kagero deck with Dragonic Overlord the End, only to lose to Kai's new ace card, Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon. He subsequently gets Reversed as well. After getting Reversed, he plays the role of being Kai's right hand, going off to defeat the underground fighters and even Jun so that they would not interfere with Kai's desire to fight Aichi. He is seen with Kai at Tatsunagi Industries welcoming Aichi, Misaki, Naoki, Kamui, and Shingo. He challenges Aichi to a cardfight, saying he wants to test him, but ends up fighting Misaki. He manages to get the upper hand with Dauntless Dominate Dragon "Яeverse" but ends up losing to Misaki's new ace card, Omniscience Regalia, Minerva. After being defeated, he reverts to normal but feels sorry for Kai for being alone again. When Aichi disappeared, Miwa also lost his memories of him. At school, Miwa was seen with Kai in their own vanguard club, where Kai challenges him to a match. During the fight, Miwa struggles to remember the person that Kai keeps on mentioning, but to no avail. As the match reaches to its climax, Kai rides Seeker, Thing Saver Dragon and continues to attack, but Miwa successfully guards all three barrages. Realizing that he must use his own power to recall the person that he forgot, he break rides Dragonic Overlord and attacks with full power. However, Kai manages to guard all those assaults, leaving Miwa close to giving up remembering the blurry images looming around his head. Then during Kai's turn, he activates Legion, calling Blaster Blade Seeker to the vanguard circle alongside with Thing Saver Dragon, triggering Miwa's memories of Aichi and thus beating him. In some part of a match, Aichi asked Miwa what is his plan and Miwa answered he is going to an elite university with Misaki. Misaki helped Miwa to pass the entrance test. After the match, Miwa learns of a butler that has some sort of a connection to Aichi. Miwa makes a reappearance in Cardfight! Vanguard G: GIRS Crisis, during the "G Quest". He is seen as an employee at Card Capital, being called the Sub-Sub-Manager by Misaki, and as a guardian in the G Quest in the Dragon Empire.**

 **Daegan Manns (English Dubbed) And Mamoru Miyano: Kouji Ibuki - Kouji Ibuki is a character originally from the Cardfight! Vanguard Manga. He first appeared in Volume 0 as a classmate of Miwa and Kai, back when they were in elementary school. In the anime, he first appears as the main antagonist of Cardfight! Vanguard Movie: Neon Messiah. When he was younger, he enjoyed Vanguard. However, the Deletors corrupted those memories and he set out to destroy Vanguard and consequentially both Earth and Cray. Harmonics Messiah returns Ibuki to normal at the end of the movie and he later becomes a supporting character in Cardfight! Vanguard G. In that series, he was an employee of FIVA's United Sanctuary Branch and the coach of Team Demise prior to revealing his true goals. He is also a sponsor of the Under20 championship. His vanguard circle is colored white. When he was younger, he had short length hair with his bangs covering his right eye. He wore a plain shirt with pants and was shorter than Miwa and Kai. After a few years passed, he grew taller and now goes to Fukuhara High School, the same school as Ren and Asaka. He grew his hair out and now wears a constant frown. For most of the** ** _G_** **series, he wears a white coat trimmed with red and charcoal gray, with similarly-colored epaulets, over a dark violet shirt and charcoal slacks. He also wears a gorget under his coat - this would eventually have a vertical cut scored across it in a cardfight with Chrono Shindou. When he was younger, he was quiet and soft-spoken. Generally kind and gentle, he appeared weak to others. He does, however, know how to play Cardfight! Vanguard. He gains more confidence when playing. He tried to make friends through Vanguard, but as he thought that they would like the game more if they won, he would hold back against them, which caused people to become angry with him and refuse to play with him, which resulted in his more loner personality later on. Now that he is older, he has become colder and more reserved. It seems he is more antagonistic towards others and is rather blunt with his words, not holding back. By Vanguard G, he has gained a more casual and friendlier personality, especially when around Mamoru Anjou, though he still retains a slight bit of coldness when around Chrono Shindo. It is revealed that some cardfighters like Kamui from the previous season, hold a grudge against him for the role he played in the events of Messiah Scramble, though he tries hard to mask his feelings about this bothering him. In the movie, after being manipulated and controlled by Oksizz, he had an ability to delete vanguard units, but he lost this ability after being defeated by Kai and Aichi. In the movie, he was shown to be a highly athletic fighter. In the manga, he has PSY Qualia. He is also a very skilled fighter as he managed to knock down several US employers unconscious, and even managed to strike Shouma down. Some time after the movie, Ibuki traveled the world possibly looking for redemption. At some point he met Rive Shindou. Rive explained to Ibuki about his past with Ryuzu Myoujin as well as his attempts to stop Ryuzu's plans. He entrusted Ibuki with the mission of ensuring Chrono would become strong enough to stop Ryuzu. For that, Rive gave Ibuki the Gear Chronicle clan as well as three Depend Cards. Later he became the Coach of Team Demise and Kanzaki's underling as a means to lure out Ryuzu. Ibuki sent Chrono the Gear Chronicle cards as well as a map to Card Capital 2, starting Chrono's life as a Vanguard Fighter. In Vanguard G, Ibuki first appeared in G Episode 3. As Chrono was performing one of his quests to fight a fighter that wanted to test his new Kagero deck, he went to the rendezvous point, only to meet Ibuki. Ibuki claimed that the person whom Chrono was suppose to cardfight had something on, and he came as a substitute with that person's deck. Chrono agreed and instead of queueing up to get into the Vanguard Coliseum, Ibuki brought him in with a special pass. As they got in, the duo prepares to cardfight using the Grand Image Advanced System (GIAS). Ibuki then explains to Chrono on how to use the system and after choosing a map, the game begins. At the beginning of the game, Chrono seems to gain the upperhand as he corners Ibuki at five damage. Ibuki on the other hand, had maintained his hand advantage, and rides Perdition Dragon, Break Down Dragon. He then goes on to comment that Chrono's got a cheap tactic considering that he's still a newbie and can lead to his downfall. Ibuki ends his turn without performing his third attack, which makes Chrono state that Ibuki is toying with him. The following turn, Chrono fails to penetrate Ibuki's defenses, despite riding his ace, Chronojet Dragon. Ibuki then performs a Legion using Break Down and proceeds to attack Chrono. Upon landing Chrono's fifth damage, he uses Perdition Dragon, Tinder Spear Dracokid to destroy all of Chrono's remaining Rearguards. Ibuki then taunts Chrono, stating that he is inexperienced and childish as he hates being lonely but chooses to be alone. Chrono then proceeds to Stride his Interdimensional Dragon, Mystery-flare Dragon, but unfortunately, the strain is too much for the G.I.A. System leading to a system breakdown that aborted the game forcefully with neither Ibuki nor Chrono winning. After the match, Ibuki left, not telling Chrono his name despite the latter's requests. He only told Chrono that he would have to become stronger first. Ibuki next appeared to watch Chrono fight Jaime Alcaraz. He then left after the fight but had a chat with Mamoru who claimed Chrono did well to beat Jaime but Ibuki said it was pure luck, and left after giving Mamoru a wave. It has been stated by Mamoru that he works at the United Sanctuary HQ. He later reappears when Chrono gets in trouble for trying to use violence to show the judges at a mini-tournament that Team Trick was cheating. Though some within the board wanted to ban him from tournaments, Ibuki decides to just strip him of the points he had gathered. He later appears at Card Capital 2 after he learned that Chrono quit Vanguard to redeem Gear Chronicle as his own. There he reveals he had come across Gear Chronicle before during a journey. When Chrono refuses to let him have the deck despite the fact he quit Vanguard, Ibuki decides to fight him for the Gear Chronicle deck. During the fight, Kouji reveals his true clan is Link Joker and easily outplays Chrono while teaching him that no one's life is perfect, and that life rarely goes the way someone wants it to. Despite his victory, Chrono remains adamant over not handing Gear Chronicle over to Ibuki, so Ibuki decides to let him keep it for now. Later he is called by Mamoru who invites him to dinner. While at dinner they decide to cardfight. However, while they are doing so, Mamoru brings up the fact that the way Ibuki's "win-at-all-costs" attitude at the United Sanctuary HQ is what may have led to cheating at the mini-tournament. However, Ibuki counters that the problem may be with the Dragon Empire HQ who is more about "merrymaking". After they are done, Ibuki believes that Mamoru is trustworthy but decides for now to keep something to himself. During Team TRY3's fight against Team Demise, Ibuki is revealed to be the latter's coach, much to Kamui's shock. Kamui confronts him due to the grudge and distrust he has towards him for the role he played during the Messiah Scramble, which almost destroyed Earth and Cray. and they start to cardfight, Ibuki reveals Neon Messiah much to Kamui's shock, but Ibuki answers none of his opponent's questions. As the fight goes on, Kamui was shocked to learn that Link Joker can also unlock any locked unit. Kamui, sensing no evil from their fight, concludes that Ibuki isn't doing anything wrong. However, Kamui still expresses his distrust towards him and warns him that he will take action if his plans put any of his friends in danger. After Team TRY3's loss to Team Demise, Ibuki ran into Chrono. He reminded Chrono that a fight reveals everything about a person and stated that the result of the fight was Team TRY3's "current everything". Ibuki ran into Chrono at the United Sanctuary and brought Chrono to his office. Shortly after, Shion and Tokohawere escorted to Ibuki's office as well. They argued about whether what was going on at the United Sanctuary was right, with Ibuki claiming that it was because the fighters tend to be stronger there. Then, Kanzaki called and challenged Chrono, Shion, and Tokoha to a fight. During the special match between TRY3 and Demise Ibuki sneaked into the United Sanctuary labs to steal the Depend card. He contacted Kamui and requested him to give it to Chrono. After escaping United Sanctuary he ran into Shouma, who questioned him about why he betrayed United Sanctuary and why he is so interested in Chrono. Ibuki remembered his encounter with Rive Shindou, and left stating that Shouma is not worth dealing with. Spite that Chrono have won his fight against a legend, Ibuki then tests Chrono if he's worth it to take up the new challenge which to take down the biggest menace that threatens vanguard and earth itself. Ibuki and Chrono fought to decide Chrono's fate and also to know if Chrono has the power to awaken depend cards and the likes. After some events, Ibuki then reveals his trump card judging the destiny that Chrono has. Hence that he had an absolute win at that point, Chrono however was favored by his luck and managed to survive until his next turn. Ibuki was then finished off with Chrono not striding at that time in which his defeat was met. He then revealed the true enemy that they should be worried about, Ryuzu Myoujin in which case was his motive to join the Vanguard Association which is to get close to the association in order to bring down his, Rive's and Vanguard's nemesis .It was also revealed that Ibuki was the mysterious person who was giving Chrono the Gear Chronicle cards,. After Ibuki revealed the true enemy to Chrono, he wasted no time in gathering all of his comrades which were mostly characters from the orignal series. Most of his company were ones that had partaken the G-quest in order to track down Ryuzu. While on the other G-quest, He had taken part on the Star Gate branch as the boss of the branch's G-quest. He then fought again his sole foe, Chrono Shindou. During the match, Chrono has taunts on him after insulting his strategy which led to Chrono to call him a "lousy stalker" and an old man which enraged Ibuki to fight at his best. He then was defeated once again by Chrono. At the end of the Dark Zone quest, Ibuki waited for Team Try3 to congratulate them and also take more informations about the status of Chrono's depend cards which gave them an invitaion for the special vanguard event and also awarding of the Generation Masters. In favor of the festival, Ibuki's company accumulated overwhelming stride force which was collectively taken from Try3 and Q4's match and also from all Cardfighters in the world. They've all transformed into their avatars, including Ibuki as Alter Ego Messiah to breakdown the stride force limiter and to overflow it in order to track Ryuzu and also to cancel out his final depend card's awakening. They've managed to track him down and did not waste any time and led his company to reach Ryuzu's lair. Hence that Ibuki successfully tracked down Ryuzu, it was hold on a stop by Company after reaching the depend cards disrupting their main motive which they have been separated into different rooms. Chrono and Ibuki however was led directly at Ryuzu to discuss some things. They were called disrespectful and ill-tempered which shocked them. They have dwelled on the shocking image that they've witnessed in Ryuzu's lab which is none other than Ryuzu's death. After such event, Ibuki's company discussed about their next move on what to do with Ryuzu even though it was revealed in the media that he's no longer alive. After the revelation of the reincarnated Ryuzu Myoujin to Chrono, he was confonted by Chrono for lying that his father was deceased leaving Chrono to plant wrath on him for not telling the truth. He then attended a special Vanguard Association meeting discussing about the menace Ryuzu has brought. Later that day, they've confronted one of the association's traitor, Satoru Enishi with Rummy Labyrinth as his back ups. Judgement was brought unto Enishi by Mamoru which led Ibuki to fight Ace but did not took longer because Luna had to force One of the entrusted depend card to inflict devastation on Dragon Empire branch which Ibuki was the first to take damage from a fully materialized depend card that has been summoned. All in the branch were hospitalized. Ibuki visited Mamoru to see if he was ok then was confronted by Kamui at the roof top of the hospital saying how despicable he is now considering that he was the one who lead them to fight against Ryuzu. He later apologized to Team TRY3 after Chrono has been abducted by Ryuzu. After knowing where Chrono and Ryuzu whereabouts, Ibuki along with Shion, Tokoha and Kamui where on the journey to that place but was interrupted by the Company Members. However, after received help from a group of people whom has a fend with the Company. Ibuki and Kamui later went to the place where Chrono and Ryuzu is with a motorbike. But, Ibuki and Kamui was too late as Ryuzu already taken Chrono's depend card and went off. Ibuki apologised to Chrono and promised to find the depend cards and rescue Luna. Soon, Ibuki was contacted by Kai and informed that the Zodiac Time Beasts were in space. Chrono soon challenged Ibuki to a cardfight to try out of his new deck as ChronoJet Dragon and ChronoDragon Nextage was useable. During the fight, Chrono was able to keep out. But when Ibuki unleashed his new G Unit, Genesis Dragon, Flageolet Messiah, pushing Chrono to a tough spot with his Omega locking ability. At the same time, revealing the truth that he meet Chrono's father and his father was the one whom entrusted him with the depend cards and giving Chrono his Gear Chronicle deck. Ibuki also revealed he had been watching Chrono progress and sometimes test his strenght directly. Chrono whom was not upset and told Ibuki he had accepted what Ibuki has done and acknowledged him. Chrono then tries to win the next turn but Ibuki blocked his attacks. Ibuki then finally wins, at the end of the day, Chrono told Ibuki that he was ready to put his life on the line to save the world. When the Stride Gate was about to open, Ibuki was contacted by Ryuzu, along with Taiyou, Chrono, Shion, Tokoha, Kamui, Jamie and Am. As they fell asleep, Ibuki was not affected as he dashed into the Stride Gate and confronted Ryuzu. Ibuki then fights Ryuzu, whose image was displayed outside the Stride Gate. Ibuki proceeded to lock Ryuzu rearguards with Flageolet Messiah while Ryuzu was trying to bind 12 cards in the bind zone to use Deus Ex Machina, Demurge skill. Ibuki was overwhelming when he had use a lot of guards to block Ryuzu's ChronoFang Rebillion. Ibuki then tried to win by using Excerlics Messiah but was blocked by Ryuzu. Ibuki then loses as Ryuzu sucessfully pulled off Deus Ex Machine Demurge skill, despite Ibuki using everything that were no guard 1 to guard, Ryuzu pull off 3 critical triggers to win. As Ibuki awakens Chrono Dran, Ryuzu summoned ChronoFang Tiger and knock him down, injuring him badly. Ibuki landed on a rock, losing conscious before being found by Chrono, Ibuki then asked whether Chrono Dran is back with him, Chrono said yes. Ibuki was happy and entrusted Chrono to defeat Chrono beaten Ryuzu and the closure of the Stride Gate, Ibuki was healed. After the events, Ibuki was promoted to higher ranks and accepted Satoru Enishi's retirement as a branch chief. Ibuki later participated in Card Capital 2 tournament and fought Chrono, it is unknown who won. In this season, Ibuki was one of the sponsorship of the U20 Championships alongside Mamoru. As stage 1 commences, Ibuki explaned the rules of the tournament. During the final battles of the first stage, Ibuki was investigated why the place suddenly blakced out and meet Onimaru Kazumi. Kazumi and Ibuki fought, expressing ideas about vanguard and destinies. Unfortunately, both had to end their fight and resume what they are doing when the light gone back up. Ibuki and Chrono then has a conversation about Kazumi. After Chrono and Aichi battle, Ibuki decides to fight Chrono to see how prepared is he for the upcoming threat. During the fight, Ibuki was disappointed with Chrono's gameplay. After blocking Chrono's turn with Gear Groovy, Ibuki tries to seal the game with Transelse Messiah but Chrono managed to held on. Ibuki then loses the game after Chrono successfully reach to Generation Break 8, allowing Chrono to use the skill of Beyond Order Dragon to gain an extra main phrase. After Chrono proves himself, Ibuki and the others travelled to the Tatsunagi Syndicate to meet Nome Tatsunagi and is now more aware of the Diffriding issue. Ibuki then wants Chrono to stay in the second stage of the U20 and would need his help when the time arises. Later the night, he was seen fighting Aichi while biding farewell to Kai, whom will begin his journey to find Noa/Chaos Breaker. After the first day of the U20 second stage, he and Aichi meets with Chrono and is now aware that Shiranui motives is to destroy Vanguard. Ibuki continues to be the sponsorship of the U20, up to the finals, witnessing the fight between the final four teams in the list. After the U20 finals end, and after Kazumi Diffride with Shiranui ends, Ibuki and his friends learns from the real Kazumi, whom has Shiranui memories about Shiranui and Chaos Breaker's motives, as well as the Apostles and the god that they worshipped, Gyze. He first appeared in a flashback of when Miwa and Kai were younger. Kai was sleeping on the park bench when Miwa approached him with another person. Kai asked who he was. Miwa was dumbfounded that Kai couldn't even remember the name of their own classmate. He told Kai that Ibuki here was going to teach them how to play Cardfight! Vanguard. Ibuki slowly taught them how to play the game while telling them how to use the units and triggers. Being the hothead he was, Kai ended up losing a lot to Ibuki. Frustrated that he kept losing, Kai rushed home to develop his own deck, but not before borrowing some cards from Ibuki and Miwa. When he challenged Ibuki the next day, Ibuki was surprised to see Kai using a Royal Paladin deck. Kai said that it was a new clan of knights that uses magic science (hinting that it was a new clan during Kai's younger days). Ibuki was even more surprised to see Kai using Blaster Blade, a unit that is known as the strongest knight and would still be able to grow (hinting at Majesty Lord Blaster and Exculpate the Blaster). Kai surprised him by using Blaster Blade Burstwhich won him the match. At this point, no one knew what happens after this encounter. In the newest chapter of the Cardfight! Vanguard Manga, he is now grown up and is going to the same school as Ren and Asaka. In a flashback, Naoki Ishida and Aichi Sendou were talking to each other. Naoki mentioned how much Blaster Dark and Blaster Blade resemble each other while Aichi tries to explain to him why. Ibuki, who was behind them, spoke out a question to Aichi about Blaster Blade. Aichi and Naoki turned to see Ibuki behind them, but they don't know who he was. He once again asked Aichi on whether he has Blaster Blade or not. When Aichi mentioned that he did have the card and who gave it to him, Ibuki said that Aichi was rather weird. Naoki, who was fed up with Ibuki's personality, decided to battle him in a real fight. Ibuki instead just stopped him and pushed him off while Aichi told Naoki not to do that towards other people. Misaki and Shingo step up to him and told him to back off. He walked away from the group with a sour note. Later he was shown to face Tetsu in the same park where Ibuki taught Kai and Miwa to Cardfight the years before. Ibuki said that Tetsu was fighting for Ren which was quite bad on his note. He rides a card called "Docking Deletor, Greion", who is his avatar, and which caused King of Masks, Dantarian to separate from Tetsu, turning the card face down. It caught Tetsu off guard on what is happening. What is even more shocking to him was when his card appears face down on the Vanguard Circle. Meanwhile, Takuto was watching from behind a tree the whole is revealed that he does have a form of PSY Qualia, but an unknown is first seen in Aichi's recurring dream. In his dream, Ibuki inquires about Aichi's identity. Aichi answers, then Ibuki makes note of the fact that Aichi is the vanguard of Blaster Blade. Before Aichi wakes up, Ibuki tells Aichi to disappear and attacks him. Ibuki is next seen defeating Ren Suzugamori, deleting the Shadow Paladins, and taking Ren's invitation to the Messiah Scramble as his prize. Later, he is seen doing the same to Kyou and the Spike Brothers. At the start of the Messiah Scramble, he was shown to have done the same to 5 other participants. Upon arriving at the event and revealing that Ibuki had taken the invitations of 7 participants of the Messiah Scramble, the crowd was outraged. However, Takuto realized Planet Brandt was approaching and allowed Ibuki to participate. In the first round, Ibuki defeated Aichi and deleted Blaster Blade. That night, Ibuki defeated Leon and Misaki and deleted Aqua Force and Genesis, deleting both of them from the tournament. For the semi-final, Ibuki defeated Kamui and deleted the Nova Grapplers. Before the final round could begin, Brandt grew dangerously close to Earth and interrupted the tournament. Now clearly visible to the entire world, Brandt began causing a state of panic. As Kai confronted Ibuki, Aichi arrived with the freshly revived Blaster Blade and together Aichi and Kai fought Ibuki 2 on 1. Despite Ibuki using his delete skill, Aichi won them the game with Harmonics Messiah. After the fight, Ibuki was released from the Deletors' influence and destroyed Daunting Deletor, Oksizz. As Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Kamui, and Ibuki left the island. Aichi gave Harmonics Messiah to Ibuki. Upon entering Ibuki's possession, Harmonics Messiah transformed into Neon Messiah. Ibuki appears in Cardfight! Vanguard Movie: Neon Messiah using a Link Jokerdeck focused on the Deletors sub-clan. Unlike the traditional Star-vader deck, the Deletors have the ability to Delete the opponent's Vanguard, taking away all of its power and skills. However, it doesn't focus quite as much on locking the opponent's rear-guards. NOTE: This summary and the decklist below are based exclusively on the photo to the right. Some cards may not be shown on-screen.**

 **Carol-Anne Day (English Dubbed) And Izumi Kitta: Misaki Tokura - Misaki Tokura is one of the main characters in the Cardfight! Vanguard Anime and in the Manga. She is also one of Maka Akaba's childhood friends. In Cardfight! Vanguard G, she becomes the owner of Card Capital, though she leaves the responsibility of managing it to Shin. Misaki is a tall girl with lilac hair and teal eyes. During the first two seasons, her hair fell to her waist but in the third and fourth seasons, it was short again. However, In** ** _Cardfight! Vanguard G_** **, her hair is long again. She is often seen with a serious deadpan expression on her face similar to Kai's, but if you see her in a nice attitude, she has the same kind of attitude as Miwa. In the early series, she often wears her School Uniform with the tie undone and hanging around her neck. Unlike most girls her uniform skirt is ankle length. Her most worn casual outfit is a blue jacket worn over a midriff bearing pink shirt and a beige short skirt. After season 3, Misaki also wears Kourin's hair band on her arm. In** ** _Cardfight! Vanguard G_** **, she wears an orange dress with a white jacket on top. She has her hair tied with Kourin's black ribbon and the ponytail coming down her left shoulder. She wears black boots. Calm and collected, she thinks carefully especially when it comes to Cardfight. Reserved and often never talking to anyone other than Shin or Manager though she is opening herself to talking to others. She is quite sullen when it comes to maintaining peace in Card Capital. She sometimes would correct Kamui when it comes to him confusing one thing with another. When she was a child, she was a happy and bubbly girl who always seemed to have a smile on her face. She was like Emi when it came to Cardfight; calling a card a different name instead of its actual name. She was overjoyed when her father gave her a deck that he himself made just for her and promised that he would teach her how to play Cardfight. It never happened as her parents died in a car accident, and her eidetic memory caused her to remember the accident whenever she cardfights, causing horrible flashbacks. The accident also caused her to be withdrawn from others and she silently grieved for her parents. It was only when she fought against Emi in a Cardfight that she remembers the happy moments that she and her parents shared. She realized how fun Cardfight could be and slowly began working to sharpen her skills. Though it was hard for her to change her deck, she knows that her friends are counting on her and have been supporting her during her times in need; now it was her turn to support them. In Legion Mate, most of her memories of Aichi, Q4, and the Cardfight Club are erased, and when she regains them she loses her composure for a moment. In the manga, she is shown to be quite protective of Aichi and Emi. She often acts as their older sister. In G series she is more friendly and kinder to everyone she interacts with and smiles pretty often compared to before but she she is still shown to intimidate others. Misaki has a perfect memory, able to remember anything to the smallest detail in any situation. A girl with an eidetic memory, Misaki works as a clerk at Card Capital. She has never played Vanguard before, but learned all of the rules and cards from years of sitting behind the counter and helping customers. Ten years ago, Misaki's parents died in a car crash. While the rain that night prevented extensive fire damage to the neighboring area and bystanders, her parents could not be saved. Then six, this incident is what brought on Misaki's eidetic memory, preserving every moment of her life in exact detail. Playing Vanguard is a trigger which resurfaces these memories violently as dreams. She is introduced in episode 1 when Aichi came running in Card Capital. At first, she wasn't interested in his fight against Kai but eventually started watching it. In episode 3, she was working as the clerk of Card Capital when Emi came strolling in. Shin asked if she was interested in Vanguard and offered her some lessons which Misaki told him that he could not. In episode 4, Misaki was working as the clerk when Aichi came in. He was disappointed when he saw Kai was not there. Shin then asked Aichi if he wanted to see something fun. He said it would require a cardfight, but he would not be the one fighting rather it would be Misaki who would fight. She said that she couldn't cardfight at all, however, Shin countered by saying that she had watched countless cardfights before so she was bound to pick up on the rules. She was a little annoyed, but accepted. When Aichi and Misaki started to fight, she showed the signs of being nervous which reminded Aichi of his own nervousness of his first fight. Though it was her first cardfight, she won. Aichi then realized how a grade 3 can change the course of a cardfight. In episode 5, she was working when Aichi came in. He saw Kamui fighting Izaki. Kamui won with just two damage to him, to which Aichi commented that he was good, but Kamui corrected him by saying that it's his skills that makes him the greatest Cardfighter. She then asked if Aichi was buying a booster pack which he said yes. He was disappointed that he didn't receive a grade 3 yet even though he brought plenty before, though he believes that he will able to get one soon. Before he was able to buy one, Emi came into the shop which caused Kamui to have his first crush. Emi yelled at Aichi for coming here instead of staying at home to do their homework together. She dragged him back home which caused Kamui and his friends to think they were lovers which Misaki sighed to. The next morning, Aichi appeared back to the shop. He was able to finally get a grade 3. He was then challenged by Kamui when he popped a paper bag in his face in which Misaki corrected him by saying that its being slapped by a glove not a paper bag. Though Aichi lost, he was able to face another opponent like Kai. Emi then again came into the shop yelling at Aichi for coming to the shop again. Misaki then wondered who the older sibling was here, confusing Kamui. Misaki then explained that Aichi and Emi were siblings. She was surprised when Kamui asked Aichi if he could call him "Big Brother". In episode 7, she is shown leave her post to Shin to take over so that she could watch the Cardfight between Kamui and Kai. She and Miwa overlook the fight and comment on the skills of both Kamui and Kai. During the annual cardfight tournament that is held by Card Capital, she joined in while Manager was in charge of the counter. She was able to win throughout her matches, but she lost to Kai at the last round. She later, joined Aichi and the others as they watched Kamui face Kai. In the end, Shin announced that Kai, Kamui, Misaki and Aichi are the four players that are going to represent Card Capital in the national tournament. During the whole tournament, she was unable to fight since it was near the end when she came to the tournament. When Misaki, Aichi and Kamui were shopping, they ended up in the PSY shop. Ren Suzugamori was the first one there and they noticed how famous he was. They later attended to watch a match between Ren and Kourin. They were quite amazed at his skills. The next day, Kamui came to the shop with the exact deck that Ren used to see if they can pick it apart. Misaki, then told them that he was using a deck given to him by someone else and that Kamui messed up the cards in the deck. They were amazed at her memory and she later fought against Aichi. They were all saying how wonderful her memory was that they didn't notice that it was causing her pain deep down. She won the match, however, she later said that she quit the team. She stayed away from the others for the time being. It was then revealed that she had eidetic memory which made her remember everything perfectly, however it also caused her pain. When she was younger, she was waiting for her parents to come home so that her dad can teach her how to play Cardfight! Vanguard. Shin came running in the shop with a horrible look on his face and she knew something was wrong. She and Shin rushed over to the scene in where there was a car crash. Although the rain was able to douse most of the fire, it was unable to save her parents who were caught in the crossfire. Her eidetic memory caused her to remember the scene vividly and whenever she plays Cardfight, it would bring the memories back causing her to suffer pain. She was working at the shop when Emi came in. She was worried for Misaki after hearing what happen from Aichi. Shin then decided to do a demo of the new trial decks that arrived. He asked Misaki and Emi to demo the new decks to show the local kids. Along the battle, Misaki helped Emi out with the new deck while learning how much fun the game was. She then started to remember all the fun memories that she had with her parents. Misaki will be taking part in Asia Circuit and will travel around Asia to fight different fighters, along with the rest of Team Q4. She seemed to have problems in the first circuit as she could not handle well against the new type of skill - Limit Break. In episode 93, she once again fought against Rekka. This time, however, she used a much different deck structure centering around a souless deck and Rekka as well used a different deck that centered around Angel Feathers. Rekka commented that Misaki has changed a lot since they last met, but she also changed as well. Rekka told Misaki that it was due to her that Misaki had changed her deck and that she should say thank you to her. Misaki on the other hand said that it wasn't her that helped her change her deck. She admitted that it was hard for her to change her deck that her father had made for her when she was young for the current deck she has, but she knew that her friends were counting on her and that she changed her deck for them. She was able to win using Silent Tom's effect to make Rekka to unable to defend herself as her hand consisted mostly of Grade 0 units. After that, she acquired Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu for her to use it in the Japan Asia Circuit. She first demonstrates the power of this Crossride unit when she faces Yuri Usui as Queen Y at the circuit and won by the clever usage of White Hare of Inaba to insert CEO Amaterasu into the soul (thus eliminating the need to Crossride) and the newly acquired Limit Break to gain a Perfect Guard instantly from the deck as well as successfully pulling off a double trigger (a callback to their previous cardfight). Misaki is now a second year at Miyaji Academy in which Aichi also attends. She also cut her hair to shoulder-length, but otherwise appears to be the same. She also changed her deck from Oracle Think Tank to Genesis in response to experimenting with her skills. At school, she hesitates to join the Cardfight Club, which Aichi attempts to form in the beginning. While Aichi continues scouting for more recruits, he becomes more desperate, which leads Aichi to challenge Misaki for the chance to become part of the Cardfight Club. While at the Cardfight Club, Naoki also refers to her as "Boss Lady" of Miyaji Academy. The school council's Vice President also appears to be afraid of her, as shown in Episode 108. When Misaki stood near the Vice President, the Vice President appears to move several steps away from her. As with the other club members, she went on the training camp, and witnesses Aichi fight a Reversed Kourin who escapes, terminating the fight. When they return to Miyaji Academy, they find that most of it has been Reversed, so they make a tactical retreat. Later on, she manages to defeat and Unreverse Miwa and witness Aichi lose to Kai. After the dilemma about Reverse and PSY Qualia, Misaki is left with the others to take care of Aichi. However, Reverse fighters appear, so she and the rest of the group have to fend them off. When Aichi disappears into the Tatsunagi building, Misaki goes after him. Once Kourin is defeated, she tends to her care. When more Reversed fighters appear, she attempts to go against all of them until the Fukuhara High School group comes in to save the day. She helps lead the group outside the building and witnesses Aichi and Kai's cardfight. In the end, she sees Kourin disappear and now wears her hairband on her arm to remember her by. In the first part of the season, after Kai finds out that Aichi has been wiped out from everyone's memories, he remembers Misaki's eidetic memory and turns to her for help. However, even Misaki forgot about Aichi. Afterwards, Misaki watched Kai and Naoki's battle. The fight was not finished because Naoki suddenly remembers Aichi when Kai calls out Blaster Blade Seeker. Kai then challenges Misaki to a fight. She was reluctant at first, but agrees when Kai asked her if she was scared. During the game, Kai tried many attempts to get Misaki to remember her opponent's name in her first ever vanguard match. Though Misaki tried to recall, she could not remember. As the game went on, Misaki amazes Naoki as she shows off her mastery of the Genesis clan. Kai still kept on asking her who her first opponent was. Misaki was puzzled, because when it comes to that memory, she could not remember anything clearly. Kai finally rides Seeker, Sacred Wingal and activates Legion to call Blaster Blade Seeker, which triggers Misaki's memories of Aichi. Kai's strength with Legion Mate overpowers Misaki and she loses the fight. Later on, Misaki learns from Naoki that a butler told him to forget about Aichi and he'll be back. With the information in mind, the duo heads off towards Hitsue High School to warn Kai about the butler. Misaki then witnessed the fight between Kai against Miwa and Naoki against Kamui. She soon finds herself fighting Ratie Curti of the Quatre Knights after witnessing her fight against Koutei at the airport, and reveals her Legion. But it wasn't enough and she fell to Ratie's Shadow Paladins. She later meets up with Kamui who had fallen to Raul Serra's Musketeers himself. They discuss the fact that they need to defeat the Quatre Knights in order to reach Aichi, and decide to head back to Cardfight Capital to strengthen their decks to fight better against Quatre Knights. In episode 175, it was revealed that she headed back to Card Capital with Kamui, where they learned from Shin about Kai and the others heading to Foo Fighter Headquarters, and presumably headed there immediately, both groups meeting up just after Kai received information about Aichi from Ren. After finding the first entrance, she along with the others were shocked to see Kourin on the side of the Quatre Knights and was depress when hearing that Aichi did not want to see them. During the special training with Leon Kai and Misaki where the only ones who were unsure with what they should do but after some though and how the others thoughts on Kourin, Misaki finally was sure of what she should do and started training with Leon. When Naoki found the second entrance, the gang headed to the moon sanctuary. After Naoki won against Sera, the rest of the Knights split the gang up with Misaki fighting against Ratie. During her fight Misaki tried once again to Ratie about the meaning of friendship but lost in the end and had her memories of Aichi wiped out. Her words did get through to Ratie as she shed a tear and found her doughnut salty. She was mentioned during Aichi and Kai's fight as one of those who were willing to take Aichi's place. She is now a holder of a piece of the seed. During the last 2 episodes, Misaki graduated from Myaji along with Akari, during this time she was embarrassed by Shin for taking so many pictures until she realized he was doing it for her parents. She was mentioned as having been accepted into an elite university and helped Miwa with his entrance exam into the same university. In the Card Capital shop tournament, she was facing off against Yuri with Asaka next to them telling them to be quick so that she could fight the winner. In Cardfight! Vanguard G she is the owner of Card Capital 2 and hired Kamui Katsuragi who frequently abandons his job to help out new customers. When Shin holds a party in Card Capital 2 for Chrono Shindou on his victory to Grade 2 she was waiting for Shin to come home. The next day when she arrived to the Card Capital she was happy to see everyone and told them to wash their faces and clean up together. Sometime later, she challenged Shin to a cardfight and asked him whether she should play Genesis or Oracle Think Tank. Misaki is seen in Card Capital watching the G Quest announcement along with Miwa, Emi, Morikawa, Izaki, and Naoki. Later on, Misaki had her hands full with the Card Capital tournament and was working by herself (Shin hurt his back, Kamui had a makeup test and Miwa had to closed down his shop for urgent reasons). However, Tokoha helped out and the tournament ran smoothly. After the tournament, she challenged Tokoha to a cardfight to help her find her goal. Like her anime counterpart, she has an eidetic memory and works as a clerk at Card Capital. Never having played Vanguard before, she said that she will fight Aichi. Shin was overjoyed and gave her a deck so that she can fight. It's not known who won the match, but Shin told Aichi that he was glad. This way Misaki will have joy in her life after the car crash that killed her parents ten years before. Misaki is seen looking at her cards in admiration and forced Kamui to fight her. A running gag in the manga is that she often kicks people in the face. One time she kicked Shin in the face after he told Aichi and Kamui to imagine her as Lozenge Magus followed by Miwa, also trying to picture Misaki as Lozenge Magus.**

 **Brett Olsen And Kenji Nojima: Jun Mutsuki - Jun is the leader of an underground fighting ring. Everyone in the underground fight respects him as a king. Jun first appeared in Episode 36: The King of Underground Fights. He was challenged by Toshiki Kai, who was seeking strong opponents and was attracted to underground fights, a type of fight where players are allowed to cheat after hearing that their leader Jun was the strongest user of the Dark Irregulars. Jun, playing a fair game and using no dirty tactics typical of Underground Fighters, attempted to outmanouever Kai by making a bluff with Edel Rose to trick Kai into wasting his Barri and use another Edel Rose, but Kai saw through his bluff and defeated him with his own bluff with Barri. Kai then later concludes that Tetsu Shinjou is a better user of the Dark Irregulars than Jun. Jun later allowed Kai to use the underground fight equipment for fights with Kourin Tatsunagi and Aichi Sendou. Jun later appeared during the Japan Stage of the Vanguard Fight Circuit as part of Team Unknown, under the masked identity of "King Z". He goes undefeated in the stage, until his match with Aichi, who manages to defeat him due to his desire to forge his own path. Kai later scolds Jun for lecturing Aichi on finding his own path, although Jun feels that's just Kai's way of expressing how he feels. Jun uses a Dark Irregulars deck. Unlike Tetsu, he prefers to try and Soulcharge one particular unit (Werwolf Sieger) in order to use the skill of Edel Rose as a finishing blow, with any excess soul being used to pay costs for the skills of his other units while using Demon Eater as a secondary Vanguard. However, he lacks decisive means to keep pressure on the opponent which are common in Dark Irregulars, leading to his defeat. For the Asia Circuit, Jun uses a Dimension Police deck, revolving around the Zeal Archtype; a deck, as Aichi notes, to be full of villians rather than heroes. This deck focuses on lowering the opponent's Vanguard's power in order to force more shield when guarding, as well as gain bonuses from it with cards like Psychic Grey. During the "Reverse" crisis, Jun challenges Miwa to a fight, with his deck still revolving around the Zeal archetype, but with new cards added, such as Original Saver, Zero to emphasize the deck's dependence on lowering power.**

 **Roger Rhodes** **(English Dubbed) And Atsushi Abe (English Subbed): Ren Suzugamori - Ren Suzugamori is the main antagonist of the first season of the anime and manga, a recurring character in Season 2, and one of the main characters of the Season 3. In Season 4, he is one of the few people who remembers Aichi Sendou on their own and also knows where Aichi's location is. In G Season 2, he is the Shadow Paladin Clan Leader and the successor to Kanzaki as the Branch Chief of United Sanctuary. His vanguard circle is violet. In season 1, Ren is depicted as relaxed and controlling, acting almost exclusively through his Foo Fighter teams. He only takes the field by request or for sensitive matchups; as seen in ride 33, Ren only fought Team Caesar because AL4 lost one of the opening two matches. Outside of a fight Ren hardly moves, maintaining a lethargic composure. In battle, Ren drops this persona completely, becoming highly animated, as seen when he throws his cards at Kourin during a guard in ride 23, and during the final match of the national championship, where he slams Blaster Dark on the table for his ride phase. Ren shows shades of sadism at times, enjoying Aichi's depression in ride 33 and goading him further into the idea that Team Q4's losses was all his fault. After losing PSY Qualia, Ren returns to his normal self. As his natural self, he has fun in Vanguard fights and is more joyful than before. He can also be airheaded at times. In the third season, Ren acts his natural self most of the time, but when it comes down to Vanguard or something related to his close friends, he gets into his serious mode. Ren has only been depicted in one outfit in Season 1 and manga, a black mantled trench coat paired with a long sleeved shirt and jeans, both red during his first appearance and black jeans from his second appearance onward. Ren also wears a black choker around his neck. Beneath his coat Ren wears a small half-skirt around the waist that serves to hold his deck. His fight glove color is dark red, the same as Kai's. Ren takes off his trench coat while the rest of it remains the same in the second season. In the third season, he wears the Fukuhara school uniform often draping his jacket over his shoulder. He also ties up his hair in a ponytail. In Cardfight Vanguard! G and GIRS Crisis his hair has grown much longer and messier. He wears a grey jacket and white shirt with his collar button being open and black trousers and shoes. Ren is shown to have PSY Qualia and he can hear his card talking to him and this also causes his opponents to be slightly injured or fearful. He loses this ability at the end of the Asia Circuit (Season 2). As given in Kerokero Ace September 2011, Ren's surname Suzugamori, is written with the kanji used for the historical Suzugamori execution grounds (鈴ヶ森刑場** **, Suzugamori keijō). These execution grounds were used by the Tokugawa Shogunate in the Edo period to execute criminals, anti-government conspirators and Christians. Ren Suzugamori first appears in ride 23 at the invitation of the card shop PSY, and is challenged by Kourin in a Vanguard mirror match, using identical all-female decks mixed from Oracle Think Tank, Bermuda Triangle and Megacolony. Being the previous years' national champion, Ren crushes Kourin by gaining and maintaining a heavy card advantage. Ren returns for rides 30, 32 and 33 as the leader of Team Foo Fighter AL4, as well as a participant on two other (unseen) Foo Fighter teams. In the final match of the national championship (Ride 33), Ren defeats Kenji Mitsusada of Team Caesar without riding to grade 3, by using a powered-up Blaster Dark. He later comments on broadcast television that the tournament was boring, and refers to other players as "wasting their time and effort." Ren is shown to have PSY Qualia which allows him to predetermine the outcome of Vanguard fights. Before fighting Kourin he identifies two Blazer Idols as the trump cards for the upcoming fight, and he seemingly predetermines drawing Blaster Dark in his fight with Kenji. Aichi Sendou appears to have a similar or identical power, as he can tell when Ren is using his, and performs similar drawing feats with Soul Saver Dragon. In ride 23, Ren's use of his power appears to cause Aichi physical pain, and following the end of the match Ren stares directly at Aichi. In episode 49, a part of Ren's past is revealed - his teenage years. He immediately seems to take interest in Kai immediately, and meets up with him after class, with Tetsu accompanying him. He comes off rather silly, like when Tetsu asks for Kai's name, Ren gives his own, or when Tetsu corrects him with** ** _Not you, that guy!_** **, Ren says "That guy"? no they wrote his name on the board and it was way longer than "Thatguy". After Tetsu battles Kai, Ren asks him if he would like to join, and asking if he could take a look at Kai's deck. Disregarding Aichi as a failed project, Ren returns to his original goals. While perturbed by Aichi's staunch refusal to use PSY Qualia against Team Caesar, Ren disregards Team Q4, stating that "the gate to hell is already open before all of you." The evening preceding the match between AL4 and Q4, Ren is once more approached by Suiko of Ultra-Rare. Having previously warned him that it is time for "final judgment", Suiko offers Ren a choice of contracts; a card of darkness or a card of light. Ren firmly sides with darkness without a moment's hesitation, and is gifted several copies of Phantom Blaster Overlord, the Crossridden form of his preferred grade 3. Ren demonstrates the card's strength, along with his PSY Qualia's final state, by crushing his old rival Kai Toshiki beneath his heels. Against Dragonic Overlord the End, a Crossride of comparable power, PSY Qualia is the difference that confirms Ren's absolute belief in his powers. Walking away from their clash satisfied, Ren declares that this is "The End" of their friendship, and all he needs now is the limitless power of PSY Qualia. Ren stands on the sidelines for the first two matches of the National Tournament finals where he sees a win from Tetsu Shinjou and a loss from Asaka Narumi who he then tells is no longer a member of AL4 since she lost her fight. He then takes the field to battle Aichi Sendou in the last battle of the finals. He spends the majority of the match tempting Aichi to use PSY Qualia while making Aichi feel the pain from the attacks of his Shadow Paladin's. After Aichi calls Blaster Dark and succumbs to PSY Qualia, Ren is dealt similar blows of pain from Aichi's units that Ren had dealt to Aichi. After Kai brings Aichi back from PSY Qualia's control once again Ren proceeds to Crossride Phantom Blaster Overlord and use his skill to push Aichi into a corner, breaking his guard and proceeding to deal the finishing blow to Aichi. Thanks to a Heal Trigger from Aichi, Ren is now forced to face Majesty Lord Blaster, whose skill brings together Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark, much to Ren's shock. During Majesty Lord Blaster's attack, the unit proceeds to drain PSY Qualia from Ren, effectively causing Ren to lose the power. After he loses the match to Aichi, he proceeds to allow Asaka back onto AL4 and states that Foo Fighter's battle isn't over yet. As he walks away he looks at Kai and states that next time they fight that he will win. Throughout the first season, Suzugamori is firmly established as one of the most powerful cardfighters, representing the pinnacle of evolution for PSY Qualia and the final stage at which a PSY Qualia-bearing fighter may ascend to. He has never been featured as having lost a fight until the season finale, and has some capacity to predetermine the future. During this season, he uses a Gold Paladin deck. Ren will be taking part in Asia Circuit and will travel around Asia to fight different fighters, with Asaka Narumi and Toshiki Kai as Team New AL4. At the Seoul Stage, after the defeat of Team Movie Stars, Ren appears once more as the leader of a new team, Team New AL4 along with Asaka, Kai and himself. Ren appears to be on very good terms with Asaka and is up against Aichi in their match with Team Q4. After his first turn, Ren regained his PSY Qualia through Takuto after seeing the image of his Spectral Duke Dragonattacking Aichi's Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel. Ren used the Vortimer ride chain's ability to fill up the field and Sleygal Dagger's to boost his unit's power to high numbers. When he rides Spectral Duke Dragon, he dealt 3 damage to Aichi and successfully guards against Ezel's power up on Aichi's turn. Ren finishes the match by activating Spectral Duke Dragon's Limit Break, winning his team the 2nd round of the stage. Team New AL4 moves on to the finals of the Seoul Stage, facing Team Caesar and Ren faces Kenji. Ren uses Dark Irregulars in this match by borrowing Tetsu's deck, with Blade Wing Reijy as his vanguard. He fought hard in the match but eventually lost to Kenji's Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha, saying that their match was fun and makes a face. Despite losing the match, Team New AL4 won the Seoul Stage as Asaka and Kai won theirs and Ren said he might try out Pale Moon as Dark Irregulars doesn't suit him. Team NAL4 went to the summer resort island which they are invited by the Tatsunagi Financial Group. For dinner, Ren cooks delicious hashed beef rice given how he threw food whole into the pot. He decides to do a Test of Courage where half of them become scarers and the others being scared. Ren and Asaka are shown looking for people to play beach volleyball and managed to get Misaki into the game. He then borrows Morikawa's and Emi's deck to find out which clan suits him the most with Misaki. NAL4 stays behind in the resort island while the rest and Q4 goes back to Japan in preparation for the next stage. Ren and the rest of the winning teams gather in Japan, the last stage of the VF Circuit. NAL4 wanders around the amusement park where the final stage is held. After the winning ceremony, all the teams gather in a room that has a portal that creates a space connected between Cray and Earth to fight a mysterious empty power, Void. NAL4 gets separated with the other teams by Leon Soryu not long after their arrival in the space. Ren uses his PSY Qualia to sense Leon's in order to find him. After finding Leon, Ren lets Kai challenge Leon to a battle since he could not stop Kai when he's this furious. He and Asaka were challenged by Sharlene and Jillian to a tagfight. He declined it initially due to him being tired from the "sniffing" to track Leon's PSY Qualia but accepted it as he wonders how it is like to be up against an Aqua Force deck. Ren rides Conviction Dragon, Chromejailer Dragon on his turn during the tagfight. However, it was soon interrupted by the crumbling of the fight table as Kai lost his fight against Leon. Ren and his team were sent back to Earth as Kai lost and defeated cardfighters cannot exist in the space. Ren appears in season 3 as Fukuhara High School's Cardfight Club's captain (although this is due to Tetsu forcing the position on him). He tells Aichi that he will face him during the VF High School Championship and is seen with the Shadow Paladin clan along with Blaster Dark the finals of the VF High School Championship against Aichi and the Miyaji Academy Cardfight Club, he stood toe to toe against Aichi. In the end, Ren manages to overpower Aichi with his Shadow Paladin Revengers and advances his team. After Kai leaves the Foo Fighter headquarters, Ren returns from a walk and meets Suiko outside. Ren wants to know what is happening when a group of Reverse Fighters from Fukuhara surrounds him while Suiko heads inside. Ren crushed all of the fighters with Brilliant Stars as his next obstacle. Kyou and his other two team mates appear in Fukuhara uniforms to carry out their plan: To infiltrate Fukuhara and enter the VF High School Championship. Kyou willingly takes on Brilliant Stars with Reversed Fukuhara fighters substituting Brilliant Stars while Ren walks in the building, asking Suiko to tell him what is with all the cardfighting. Suiko then challenges him to a cardfight and in order to get information, Ren must defeat her. The fight starts. Suiko explains more about Reverse, Void and Link Joker during the fight and demonstrates the clan's abilities, Lock. When Ren figures out that Tetsu and Asaka were Reversed from Suiko's hinting, he goes into his serious mode. Ren finishes the game with Revenger, Raging Form Dragon. He runs over to a knocked out Suiko, who is released from Reverse, and gently places her on the stairs. Ren now knows of a way to deal with the situation. After Suiko wakes up, both of them go to Asaka's room for Ren wants to challenge Asaka and release her from the clutches of Reverse. As Ren and Suiko walks beyond the curtain that acts like a door to Asaka's room, Ren is greeted by 4 daggers thrown at his feet by Asaka which he avoided. They find Asaka on a trapeze, reversed. Asaka comes down, greets them and soon challenges Ren to a fight. Midway through the fight, Asaka tells Ren how she felt about him not noticing at her the way she wanted him to. After listening to Asaka, Ren feels offended that she says he doesn't notice her. He remembers when they were preparing for the Asia Circuit and states he was counting on Asaka. Their fight continues. Asaka says that she wants Ren to obey her and call her "Queen". Ren was surprised when he saw Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Яeverse" as it is his first time seeing a Reverse unit. He successfully guarded against Asaka's ruthless attacks and counterattacks. Ren tells Asaka to stay with him and through his convincing, he manages to free Asaka from Reverse as well as winning the fight. Ren and Suiko then tease Asaka about her being "Queen" for she has no recollection of being Reversed. The trio then set off to find Tetsu and Ren figures that Tetsu is at the rooftop, an appropriate place for a last boss and ascends the elevator and faces Tetsu for a match to free him from Reverse's hold. During their cardfight, Tetsu insists on Reversing Ren and have him take his place as "King" though Ren states that that position is not his to take. After being pushed into the corner with Demon Marquis, Amon "Яeverse", Ren manages to pull off a victory when he drive checked Raging Form Dragon and Superior Persona Rode him. After saving Tetsu from the Reverse, Ren says that he's no fit to be a leader and that he depends on Tetsu to hold him up. The group then travels to Miyaji Academy to check on Kourin to see if she's been Reversed. After meeting with Aichi, Kourin and Rekka, he is relieved to find all of them not reversed but hopes they are going to be okay. Ren and the Fukuhara High team are seen in the High School Finals defeating Leon Soryu. Afterwards, they discussed the Reverse phenomenon with one another. By the time the Reverse became more of a threat, Ren led the Fukuhara group to help Aichi, Leon and the rest of the cardfighters at the Tatsunagi building. Ren and Aichi go on ahead to face Takuto but Takuto calls on Kai to take care of the both of them. Ren takes him up on the challenge and fights him, saying that he knew all along that it was Kai that reversed his school and teammates as he knew nobody else that would do such a thing. In turn Kai surprises him by going back to a Kagero deck as he was ready to face Kai's Link Joker deck. However, during the cardfight, Ren starts showing signs of his old personality back in Season 1 saying that despite defeating him then, Kai is one of the few people who can bring out all of Ren's effort into a cardfight making his desire to fight Kai even stronger. This has Ren play his new Crossbreak ride,Revenger, Dragruler Phantom in order to secure victory, declaring final turn in the process. However, Kai manages to hold out and rides his own new ace, Dragonic Overlord "The Яe-birth", which manages to overwhelm his defenses at a triple critical. Ren manages to heal twice, against the triple critical but even before his damage checks, Ren knew that his other two heals were pulled out already but wanted to drag out the fight as long as possible because of the enjoyment both contenders. Kai wins as Ren is showing his signs of becoming reversed. However, before it gets a chance to settle in, Aichi defeats Takuto and upon coming to, he sees Kai challenging Aichi. Knowing that they are about to engage in a very serious cardfight, Ren leaves and rejoins the others outside the Tatsunagi Building. While looking for Aichi, Kai decides to seek Ren assuming Ren to be a Mate. Much to his disappointment, Ren doesn't even attempt to remember Aichi brushing Blaster Blade off as just a unit that looks like Blaster Dark, though Ren is concerned for his friend and hopes he can find who he is looking for. In episode 169, Kai suspects Ren was holding back some information about Aichi. In episode 174, Kai approaches Ren yet again trying to make him tell some more about Aichi, yet again Ren claims to not know Aichi, but reacts when the Quatre Knight's is mentioned. He then accepts Kai's challenge to a cardfight. He then loses, and Ren gives Kai a photo of a mysterious place. As revealed in episode 179, Ren was asked by Aichi if he wanted to be a part of the Quatre Knights. But like Leon, he refused and decided to remain neutral about this instead. In episode 187 he and Leon came to the sanctuary to aid Kai and Galliard, but how they got there is still unknown. In episode 195 just six months after the battle in moon Ren was about to graduate from high school along with Kai, Misaki and Miwa. Aichi and Naoki then visited him at his school and invited him and his teammates to take part at the tournament in Card Capital Aichi then asked to him what will he do after he graduates from high school but Ren told he hasn't decided what to do yet but he wants to remain free for the time being and told him that Asaka will be the president of Fukuhara 's vanguard club and a senior student after he graduates and leave the school and that Aichi and his teammates will have trouble once she becomes the president. In episode 196 after his graduation he,Tetsu and Asaka went to Card Capital to take part in the tournament but they arrived wore his outfit Season 1 outfit much to the shock of Aichi,Kai,Kamui and Misaki and during the tournament he was seen facing of against Kai and when he asked to Kai does he likes his outfit Kai disagrees saying that he dislikes his outfit. In Cardfight! Vanguard Movie: Neon Messiah, he fought against Kouji Ibuki and was defeated, resulting in the Shadow Paladin clan being deleted. In episode 16, Ren was seen eating takoyaki at the Dragon Empire Festival. He was seen again in episode 47 at a takoyaki stand when Ibuki Kouji says that a successor for him has been decided as branch chief. In episode 18, Ren and several other Foo Fighters participated in the United Sanctuary Branch G Quest and fought against Team TRY3. Ren first appears in Chapter 5 of Volume 1, alongside silhouettes of Tetsu, Asaka and Kyou, as the leader of the Foo Fighters. Here Ren is shown to be highly dexterous, throwing his cards like darts into the walls of the Foo Fighters' hotel room. Ren is not seen again until the end of the chapter, in which he's seen standing atop a building, looking down at Kai in the city below. It has been revealed that at a younger age, Ren had been physically abused by his father because he failed to meet his expectations of a perfect son. While Ren makes several more appearances in chapter title illustrations and passing reference by the characters, he is not personally seen nor expanded upon until Chapter 10, where Tetsu and Kai discuss Ren's past in detail. Ren has brought the Foo Fighters to Aichi's town to sate his boredom, longing for more exciting cardfights, and to that end has the Foo Fighters using the fight gloves to induce pain in whomever takes damage in a fight. Ren's mysterious powers from the anime are referred to in the manga as "PSY Qualia", a power that many people share with him. Just as with his use of the Vanguard fight gloves, Ren has been gathering people with PSY Qualia into the Foo Fighter gang to relieve his boredom. Tetsu refers to Ren as having an "ultimate PSY Qualia," a property that makes Ren invincible. As with the anime, Ren appears intent on convincing Kai to rejoin the Foo Fighters. Tetsu refers to Kai as having "once surpassed Master Ren"; however, he believes that at this current level of strength, no one can stop Ren.**

 **William Scott (English Dubbed) And Tetsu Inada (English Subbed): Tetsu Shinjou - Tetsu Shinjou** **is a character in the Cardfight! Vanguard Anime. He is the more quiet member of his team, only talking when he needs to. Although he is tall and appears to be intimidating, he is actually a gentle and kind person. He cares very much for his teammates and always help them when can. When it comes to children, he would be shown answering their questions about Cardfight and doesn't mind helping them out with their decks. Like one time he offered some opinions on Emi's choice of Grade 3s for her deck while commenting on Kamui's play style. When cardfighting though, he can be absolutely relentless and will call his opponents out on their weakness if they are not up to the level they should be. During his school years, he was in a small gang of high school kids. When his gang members came back with Ren, he was not pleased with him. One of his gang members started to empty out Ren's school bag when his deck box came out. When Tetsu asked what it was, Ren explained as a card game called Cardfight! Vanguard, a popular game that is taking the world by storm currently. Tetsu was looking at the cards when Ren noticed that the cards were glowing a bright rainbow like color around them. Ren ran to him and told him to play the game. At first, Tetsu would turn down Ren's offers to play the game whenever he came to the hideout. Evenually, he gave in and took Ren's offer of playing the game. They fought on the rooftop of the school. When Tetsu lost, he asked Ren to battle him again until he finally wins in the end. Tetsu wanted to battle more, but Ren told him that it was getting late. That was when Tetsu noticed that they had spent the whole day playing this game and he decided that Vanguard was worth playing. One of the founding members of the Foo Fighters. Tetsu acts as Ren's right hand, and is known as the "General" of Team Asteroid. He uses a Dark Irregulars deck, which fills up its soul with many units and to use as ammunition against opponents. Tetsu was the first person to have PSY Qualia used on him, in an accident that gave him a lasting impression of Ren's strength. Even then his ties to Ren were strong, and he felt obligated to look out for his friend; after Kai's desertion, Tetsu chose to stay by Ren's side. Presently he acts as second in command. In Episode 62, after Asaka lost and was fired from Team Asteroid, Tetsu told her that he would like to see Ren lose and that Aichi might be the one who can defeat Ren, not Kai. During the second season, Tetsu plays a more of a supportive role in the new Asteroid team giving his spot in the lineup to Kai and briefly lending his deck to Ren during his fight with Kenji. He is frequently challenged by Kamui only to beat him each time. During their last confrontation in the season, Kamui finally defeats Tetsu (though he was in disguise so Kamui did not know he defeated him). Tetsu, who recently graduated from Fukuhara High School, becomes the coach of his high school's cardfight club. Tetsu also invited Team Dreadnought to his school for training matches. During the VF High School Championship preliminary rounds, Tetsu watches over his club and their fights. After the VF High School Championship preliminary rounds, Tetsu is challenged to a match by a Reversed Kai. He loses to Kai which results in him becoming Reversed and then going on to fight with Team Brilliant Starswhich in turn also Reverses them. Tetsu waits on the rooftop of the Foo Fighter building for Ren to challenge him. Both of them soon began the cardfight. They reminsce the times where Ren bugs him into playing Vanguard which Tetsu gives in after many tries from Ren. Tetsu found Vanguard enjoyable after a match and decides to have a rematch until he beats Ren. After a number of fights, Tetsu finally defeats Ren and calls Ren a Foo Fighter. Tetsu's signature clan is the Dark Irregulars, a clan which focuses on heavy soul charging in order to gain advantages. Each iteration of the deck focuses on different usage of the soul such as for Mega Blasting for Stil Vampir, gaining power for the Amons, and Criticals for Blade Wing Reijy. The Reversed Tetsu changed his deck to one based on Amon series.**

 **Brett Bauer (English Dubbed) And Daichi Kanbara: Leon Soryu/Souryu - Leon Soryu** **is the main antagonist of the second season and a minor protagonist of the third season of the Cardfight! Vanguard Anime. He is currently the Aqua Force Clan Master. His Vanguard circle is indigo. Leon first appeared at Card Shop PSY, where he fought Daigo. Leon used Aqua Force and made cryptic references to feeling the wind, but nothing else about him was revealed. He next appeared at the VF Circuit Hong Kong Stage, where he participated as the leader of Team Dreadnought, who fought Team Q4 in the finals of the stage and defeated them, and it was implied that the "wind" he referred to is actually PSY Qualia. Note that Leon was the one who said the "wind" was PSY Qualia, though it's likely he was referring to a more metaphorical "wind", rather than the actual one that he summons, as even after he loses the Void's power, he still retains this supernatural ability to command the wind. While initially assumed to be a side effect of either his PSY Qualia or the Void's influence, it's more likely that it is unique to Leon himself. He seldom uses PSY Qualia beyond the events of season 2, but frequently creates small breezes, and even gusts, seemingly out of nowhere, at his discretion. In episode 90, it was explained by Leon that his family once ruled the Seven Seas due to them having the power of Aqua Force to back them up. Then suddenly the Aqua Force disappeared causing the Soryu family to lose all their power over the seas, which lead to their being long forgotten. However Leon stated that the family foretold a prophecy that a child who would be "embraced by the wind" would restore the family name and the Aqua Force clan to their former glory. He solely believes that he is that child that the prophecy had foretold. As the winners of the Hong Kong Stage, Team Dreadnought were invited to participate in the Final Stage. However, upon being transported to the space between Earth and Planet Cray, Leon and his team opposed the other teams. Leon revealed that he had made an agreement with Void to restore the Soryu clan to its former glory. He used Void's power to scatter the others and defeated Toshiki Kai, but Leon was defeated by Aichi Sendou. When Aichi turned the tide in the battle to save Cray from Void, Leon, who had been freed from Void's influence, helped him. He is seen again in Cardfight! Vanguard: Season 3, and traveled to Japan to participate in the Vanguard Fight High School Circuit. He is seen cardfighting Asaka Narumi, and wins by break riding Last Card, Revonn. Leon and his team later accept a challenge that was meant for Miyaji's Cardfight Club, and he cardfights Eru Nakagami. He defeats him and meets up with Takuto, Aichi and co. for friendly fights afterward. He later meets Kenji Mitsusada and co., who challenged him to a cardfight, with Ali and Lee challenging Jillian and Sharlene as well. During the fight with Koutei, Sharlene and Jillian lose and get Reversed while Kenji manages to Superior Ride Dark Dimensional Robo, "Яeverse" Daiyusha. However, Leon manages to harness the power of the wind and win via Break Riding Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra-drive Dragon. It is interesting to note that despite Koutei's constant belittling of Leon, his family, and the Aqua Force in multiple attempts to discourage him, Leon isn't provoked. It is likely that Koutei in his Reversed state reminds Leon of how he was under the influence of Void, and as such, possibly makes him pity Koutei. They proceed to un-Reverse Yuri, Jillian, Sharlene, and Team S.I.T. Genius. He is seen leaving with the twins after the entire fiasco. In the High School Circuit Finals, he is seen in the final match against Ren Suzugamori where he was overwhelmed by his Revenger, Raging Form Dragon. Afterwards, both discussed the Reverse phenomenon happening to other cardfighters. When it becomes apparent that Takuto and Kai are the ones that he needed to defeat in order to save the reversed fighters, he arrives at Card Capital in order to see Aichi. He challenges Aichi to a cardfight but stops as soon as he rides Blaster Blade Liberator saying that his wind did not pick up upon riding his avatar meaning that Aichi has reservations about facing Kai stating that he shouldn't even try if he's in this state. Naoki, seeking a way to help Aichi in his own way, challenges Leon. Inspired by his motivation, he takes up Naoki's challenge and defeats him several times over. Though his enthusiasm was great, if Naoki were to follow Leon, he would just slow him down, instead stating that he is entrusting Aichi to Naoki Ishida. Later, during a fight against a Reversed Fighter, Leon finds himself activating his PSY Qualia transporting him to where the normal Takuto is locked on Cray. Upon discovering who the fake Reverse Takuto is on Earth, he takes it upon himself to obtain a mirror to see Takuto and together storm the Tatsunagi Building with Sharlene and Jillian. Luckily, they were able to make it in time before Aichi became fully Reversed, allowing Takuto to assist Aichi in suppressing his Reverse with his PSY Qualia. With Aichi sidelined because of the strain of such an act, Leon decides to go in with only Takuto while Sharlene and Jillian stay behind with Aichi and the others, Sharlene giving him her compact mirror so he can see Takuto. Upon seeing the Reversed Takuto, he is transported to another area to face off against a Reversed future self who surrendered to Link Joker complete with Blue Storm Karma Dragon, Maelstrom "Яeverse". This puts Leon in a situation where he had no field and no cards, but it was then when he realized that it was this kind of situation where his future self gave up hope and surrendered quietly. Through his bonds, he was able to face a near hopeless situation to Break Ride to Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra-drive Dragon, increasing his power and double critical triggered to end the game. Having defeated his Reversed self, Leon overcomes his karma (quite literally) and redeems himself for his sins in the Asia Circuit series. However, because Reversed Takuto used part of Leon to produce the "future" Leon, he became too tired to continue. In season 4, Leon agrees to train Naoki and the others on his island. However, Kai confronts him and quickly realizes that he remembers Aichi and says he has decided to wait before taking action. While training, he chooses to stop fighting Naoki until he reaches a small islet nearby. After Naoki and Kamui succeed in reaching the small islet, Naoki challenges Leon again with his new Brawler deck. However, he still loses but Leon says that is where his strength lies. It's worth noting that while Ren inially feigned amnesia to abide Aichi's request, Leon made no such attempt, and readily agrees to Naoki's plea. This would suggest that Leon doesn't agree with Aichi's actions, and maybe even considers them foolhardy. There is also the possibility that Leon is even somewhat angered by Aichi's almost careless disregard for his friends and decision to stay alone, potentially viewing it as hypocritical, as it's a situation and frame of mind that Leon used to be in, and now realises is folly. In episode 187, he and Ren came to the Sanctuary to aid Kai and Gaillard, but how they got there is unknown. Leon makes a reappearance in Cardfight! Vanguard G: GIRS Crisis, during the "G Quest". He is a clan master in Magallanica Branch. As Team TRY3 progresses into the final round of the quest's tournament, his team, along with Jaime Alcaraz, fights them, and he himself confronts Chrono Shindou. He appears later in the climax of GIRS Crisis alongside Jillian and Sharlene, where he "rides" his Anger-Boil Dragon and joins the others in their attack on machine gathering the Stride-Force. Later on in the Stride Gate arc, it is revealed that Leon seemingly 'rents' a whole island - including its staff and facilities. How he has the means to do this is unknown, but could be an inheritance from his ancestors. This is suggestive that his clan is now once again a famed name, and as such likely demands respect. He doesn't care much for anyone else other than his two female friends. He is bent on reviving the Aqua Force through any means even if it means that he makes enemies along the way, for his clan who are stuck on an island somewhere. Although he doesn't show much interest in others, he does however comments on Aichi's wind being calm and that Aichi has promising skills in Vanguard. In Season 3, however, he is much more calm, collected and approachable. He also values his friends more. In G-Quest, he still maintains his calm and doesn't-care-about-anybody personality. When he encounters Chrono, he shows some interest in him for having a different wind and decides to not underestimate him in battle. He doesn't respond much when Jaime admires him in front of Team TRY3. It's worth noting however, that when Jaime is explaining his story of Thavas and how his deck came to be whilst expressing his gratitude to Leon, Leon in fact responds with a comment that Jaime's actions have spread the appeal of Aqua Force, and thus implies he will use it to increase the number of Aqua Force users (potentially worldwide). This falls in line with his statement made at the end of Season 4 expressing his desire to spread Aqua Force. While calm by nature, he seems generally more peaceful in the G series, but retains his fierceness and passion when he cardfights.**

 **Morgan Partridge (English Dubbed) And Saori Gotō (English Subbed): Sharlene Chen - Sharlene Chen** **is a character in the Cardfight! Vanguard Anime and a member of Team Dreadnought. She is the younger twin sister of Jillian. She often has a forgetful personality like Ren Suzugamori. Sharlene has light blue hair and dark yellow eyes. Her hair is tied to her left by a blue headband (whereas Jillian's is teal and to the right) and some parts of her clothes are dark blue. Sharlene's expressions are more calmer than her sister; rather than a daring look she has a more laidback face. It can also be noted that she is scary when she gets mad. In episode 101 in Leon's flashbacks, it shows that Sharlene and Jillian were friends with Leon and believes the legend of the Soryu child when Leon told them. She says she wants to see all kinds of things when she gets off the island, which proves that she might be an adventurous person. She also says she wants to eat a lot of delicious food, and added that 'Someday is one day, so...when?' which also implies that she is clueless. When Leon is recovered in Episode 104, she is shown that she is happy of the fact that the wind came back to Leon. She is also loyal to the Chief and Leon, and keeps trying to believe in the legend but slowly begins to doubts it. In season 2 she uses an Aqua Force deck based on Hydro Hurricane Dragon.**

 **Courtney Clarkson (English Dubbed) And Kana Ueda (English Subbed): Jillian Chen - Jillian Chen is a character in the Cardfight! Vanguard Anime and a member of Team Dreadnought. She is Sharlene's older twin sister. She is more serious and passionate than Sharlene, and also pretentiously looks down on others. However, she doubts the Soryu child legend more than her sister, meaning that she can jump to conclusions. Jillian has light blue hair and dark yellow eyes. Her hair is tied to her right and some parts of her clothes are teal.**

 **James Beach (English Dubbed) And Tsubasa Yonaga (English Subbed): Aichi Sendou - Aichi Sendou is the main protagonist of Cardfight! Vanguard anime and manga. He is also the main protagonist of Cardfight! Vanguard Movie: Neon Messiah, along with Toshiki Kai. For the duration of season 4, Aichi was sealed by his own volition to keep Link Joker sealed away with him, while leaving his friends in the dark. Consequently, Kai set out to find Aichi and becomes the main protagonist during this period, although the spotlight is still on him. As a result of playing host to the Void's seed, Aichi himself ends up becoming the final hurdle in Kai's quest to bring him back. In Cardfight! Vanguard G, Aichi is studying abroad in America and is recruited by Ibuki to help with Plan G. Because of his absence, Team Q4 is forced to fight Team TRY3 in the G Quest's Ultimate stage without him. He also sends his Stride Force to Chrono Shindou during his fight against Ryuzu. In Cardfight! Vanguard G: NEXT, he comes back to Japan during summer break and goes to meet Ibuki Kouji with Chrono. When he was younger, Aichi was a very shy and lonely boy who was frequently bullied at school. During the fateful encounter with Kai, who was still a friendly teenager, he gave him the card Blaster Blade, telling him to imagine himself big and strong, like the royal knight depicted on the card. Aichi couldn't picture himself any stronger at that moment, but the card gave him courage. He constructed a deck in the hopes of finding Kai and having a cardfight with him, but shortly after their encounter, Kai had apparently moved away. He eventually transferred to a different school after his mom got upset over the constant lives with his mother and little sister, Emi. It is shown that Aichi isn't interested in school that much and his sister always wakes him up, though this behavior disappears after he starts playing Cardfight! Vanguard. At first, he is a shy, taciturn and timid boy who doesn't stand out, but is always kind and nice to everyone. After he starts playing Vanguard, he starts to come out of his shell and appears more confident in himself, resulting in a boost on his Cardfight skills. During the regional tournament, he doubted his ability when Misaki wouldn't make it in time for most of the tournament, and again when he was paired up to fight Gouki in the finals, but through winning the team's first match, and some encouragement from Kai, he regained his confidence and grew determined to win. After Aichi gains PSY Qualia, he begins to act very much like Ren Suzugamori; arrogant and obsessed with growing stronger, yet staying eerily polite throughout, which he frequently displayed once Ren gave him a Shadow Paladin deck, which appears to fuel his PSY Qualia. After Kai brought him back, Aichi started doubting himself, but quickly gets over it after seeing his friends having fun during a shop tournament at Card Capital. During Season 2, he displays more of his calm and determined personality while he was fighting with other fighters, even when he was in the brink of losing against Christopher Lo after the latter got PSY Qualia powers. However, he grows increasingly worried when his Royal Paladins were replaced by the Gold Paladins, and desperate for answers as to what happened. This starts to lessen after fighting with the new clan and learning to respect it. After facing fighters like Kourin and Jun, he begins to forge his own path, growing stronger with each fight. He refuses to leave his friends in trouble if he can help them, even when the circumstances dictate that it is a waste of valuable time, as shown when he accepted Christopher's rematch to try and break him out of his PSY Qualia-induced madness, even when Cray and Earth were in danger. In Season 3, it is shown that Aichi, outside of any Cardfight! Vanguard-related event, is still quite unsure and nervous, but this side of him completely vanishes whenever he plays. He also starts to act more like a leader in the Cardfight Club. Naoki, Rekka, and Kourin have all noted that during their fights with him, he seems like a different person, only looking forward and having his sights set on winning. Based on his cardfighting ability and place in Miyaji, Aichi is highly intelligent and perceptive, though this is mostly hidden by his shyness. His intelligence is seen in his cardfight strategies and ability to keep his deck evolving, and his perceptiveness allowed him to see Naoki Ishida had been reversed even if he didn't know what was actually wrong with his friend. Even so, he is dense when not cardfighting especially when he fails to realize Kourin had a crush on him and when Naoki bought a deck to cardfight him. In Season 4 after waking up under the influence of Link Joker, Aichi is show to have become cold and cruel under its effects, striking Kourin and Philippe Neve with his dark power. He also fought ruthlessly during his cardfight against Kai, showing determination to be sealed away again. At that time, he felt that there was no other way to save Earth and Cray from Link Joker other than to disappear from the world. However, he had a slight change of heart when he realized that everybody was willing to take his burden in order to end his misery of being the host of the Seed. He had also shown more care and concern towards Kourin, during the times when she tried to take more of his agony and when he saved her from the Link Joker miasma. His wish to prevent the incident from happening again was apparent as he was able to hold back Link Joker for a prolonged time despite the clan's efforts to break his soul and body. After his fate was changed by his friends and Planet Cray, he was able to relieve his burdens of the future. In NEXT, he is more confident than before but still very clumsy as he misses his train while helping some foreigners. He is very caring and offers to buy Chrono and Kamui drinks. When he plays Vanguard, he becomes a completely different person, becoming more confident in himself and concentrating on the the Cardfight! Vanguard manga, Aichi (during the Link Joker arc) becomes a very cold person under the influence of Psy Qualia Zombie's effect. Aichi is a boy with long blue hair with a right hair bang which is his signature style. He is first seen in his Hitsue Middle School uniform which is mostly all gray with white linings along with a red sweater under it. His civilian clothes varies with the change in season particularly wearing a short green jacket with a red sweater under it for cold seasons while sporting a white double sleeved shirt for warm seasons. He is quite particularly short compared to other characters of the same the start of the second season, he still wears his middle school uniform but he is mostly seen in his civilian clothes by the time of the VF Circuit which is a white jacket with a red sweater beneath it. In the start of the third season, he is now a high school student at Miyaji Academy wearing the basic male uniform which is a black blazer with red linings along with a white formal shirt underneath it and a red necktie. By this time, he has short hair but still maintaining his signature right hair bang and has significantly grown taller. His civilian clothing shown so far is a varying colored jacket of dark purple and white while having a light purple sweater underneath. In the fourth season, as the host of Link Joker, he wears a general coat schemed with red & black and his clothes shares the same theme as the Quatre Knights. After finally appearing he is shown to have shorter hair, dull eyes and he may have possibly grown slightly taller. He also has a cold and cruel look on his face due to Link Joker's effects, and the signature black and red aura. In sixth season, he is shown that he is still wearing a white jacket with the same blue haired color. His attire is still the same as what he had in Season 3 when he was fighting against Reverse. In NEXT, he has a light blue jacket and jeans. He has grown taller and his hair has grown noticeably as well. In the beginning of the series, he was used by Cray as one of the keys in the war between the Royal Paladin and Shadow Paladins. However, after the end of the Link Joker invasion, his spiritual strength was on par with Takuto, even though not as strong as the host of Ezel. This was later proven as Planet Craywas willing to save him from his fate of being sealed away together with Link Joker and the units having faith in him to save their world. He is shown to have PSY Qualia, which was later revealed that this power is a key to link the fighter to Planet Cray. After the Link Joker invasion, in between the events of season 3 and 4, he was able to meet the respective Quatre Knights locations, even though it was unexplained how he was able to arrive there. Before the arrival of the Quatre Knights to the Sanctuary, some of his powers were transferred to Kourin and a card Companion Star Star-vader, Photon appears as Kourin's avatar, showing his ability to create cards like Suiko and giving Kourin the ability to use Link Joker on her own free will, despite being under Link Joker's control himself during the cardfight against Philippe Neve. He was able to turn the respective Quatre Knights's cards to talismans, which reflect their type of prisons they have. After defeating Takuto in Neon Messiah his PSY Qualia was enhanced, allowing him to bring back units from the brink of death. Also, he was able to see Brandt.**


	4. Chapter 4

**English Dubbed, Japanese Voice Actors And Description Part 4:**

 **Laura Bailey (English Dubbed) And Chiaki Omigawa (English Subbed)** **: Maka Albarn -** **Maka Albarn (マカ・アルバーン, Maka Arubān)** **is a scythe-meister and the daughter of Spirit Albarn and his ex-wife Kami Albarn. After witnessing her father cheating, she was inspired by her mother and she became determined to follow in her footsteps and became a meister. Maka partnered up with the "demon scythe", Soul Eater, in an attempt to create a death's weapon more powerful than her father.**

 **Todd Haberkorn (English Dubbed) And Mamoru Miyano (English Subbed)** **: Death the Kid -** **Death the Kid (デス・ザ・キッド, Desu za Kiddo), commonly referred to as simply Kid (キッド, Kiddo), is the second son of Death himself and the Meister of the Demon Twin Guns, Liz Thompson and Patty Thompson. Created from a piece of Death himself, Death the Kid is known to be one of the top 3 EAT-level fighters in the DWMA. After his father's death at the connection of the Lines of Sanzu and Asura's defeat on the Moon, he inherits his late father's position as leader and headmaster of Death Weapon Meister Academy as well as his name, Shinigami (死神) with the "-sama" suffix as a term of respect. He is one of the main protagonists in Soul Eater.**


	5. Chapter 5

**English Dubbed, Japanese Voice Actors And Description Part 5:**

 **Skip Stellrecht (English Dubbed), Crispin Freeman (English Dubbed), Hideo Ishikawa (English Subbed) And Yuka Terasaki (English Subbed): Itachi Uchiha -** **Itachi Uchiha (うちはイタチ, Uchiha Itachi) was a prodigy of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and also served as an Anbu Captain. He later became an international criminal after murdering his entire clan, sparing only his younger brother, Sasuke. He afterwards joined the international criminal organisation known as Akatsuki, whose activity brought him into frequent conflict with Konoha and its ninja — including Sasuke — who sought to avenge their clan by killing Itachi. Following his death, Itachi's motives were revealed to be more complicated than they seemed and that his actions were only ever in the interest of his brother and village, remaining a loyal shinobi of Konohagakure to the very end.**


End file.
